


Feral's Redemption

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark's infidelity, Feral Alpha Clark, Infidelity, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lysander Luthor, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot, Temporary Character Death, brucedick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is so much about himself that Clark simply did not know; a brush with death brings him to face his true self. All these years and it is him and Lex just as it always was. Clark has done so much, hurt so much he just wants peace. Peace, Lex and the family they made.Just give him that, another chance. He'll fight if he has to.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Feral's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> For those familiar with the Omega Lex and Feral Clark Au from me ya'll must have looked at the tags and gone WTF? In advance yes I'm nice to Clark
> 
> This is a commission piece and I had so much fun with this! I love my feral Au and the Luthor kids. I had so much fun and I rediscovered so much canon while writing this. I hope it is as enjoyable for you as it was for me.

Clark was the final soldier. Call the cavalry? He loved Lois but when it came to these things. He was the cavalry. He was the one that everyone depended on when things got too rough. He was the final line of defence and that should never be taken lightly because he did not take it lightly.

This thing that came here to do destruction. This beast that only knew how to destroy things in its path. Clark had a city and people to protect. There was no one else but him that could stop it. He would stop it. He pulled himself from the rubble that he had been thrown in his focus already on Doomsday as the creature ambled towards him.

Clark had been giving it everything that he had and the beast still got back up. It used techniques and powers that Clark honestly wished that it did not have. It was destroying his suit as well.

The roar of a helicopter chopper made him glance up. He knew how reporters were but he wished that some would take it easy on him sometimes. It was not just their lives they took into their hands when they followed after him into waters like these. They were something that could be used against him.

Doomsday roared at him before his stride changed to something smooth. Clark snarled back at it, he could feel his blood heating and his eyes changing red. Allowing his Alpha instincts was not something that he allowed typically but he was certain that he deserved a pass in this case. It was painful but it was necessary.

He was the last line of defence. If he did not who would? So many enemies had cast their eyes on Metropolis, on Earth. He had defeated every single one of them and went home afterwards. He had a city to protect, he was the cavalry and there was no one else.

His thoughts flicked to Kon-El. This was something he would not wish on the boy. He might be created from himself and Lex but Kon-El as strong as he was, Clark did not want him having to fight something like this.

He blocked the blow from Doomsday and gave one of his own. His snarl when the beast brought out claws rattled the remaining glass around the buildings on the empty street.

He could hear the chopper still. He could hear heartbeats of everything even Doomsday as grotesque as it looked and sounded. There was no one to help, no one to assist and Clark was honestly good with that.

He was going to protect everyone. He was hurt, bruised but anyone else would be long time dead. He needed to keep on fighting so that was what he was going to do. He had no other choice because if he fell before this beast was taken down there was no one else to take it down.

No one else had a chance of matching this creature and walking away. Clark stood his ground as he felt his fangs descend. He was not going to bite the beast but he was going to pound it into the ground and hurl it into the sun. No one else would get hurt by this.

X

When was the last time that he had gotten beaten so badly in a fight? Clark wiped away the blood from his lips before he snorted at himself. His suit was barely hanging onto him. If this continued like this for any longer, he most definitely would give Lois and the others to report about.

When was the last time he had felt so heavy facing an opponent? And this grotesque creature kept coming. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to face but Clark would put it down.

It had taken out the chopper but Clark had gotten Lois somewhere safe. She had balked at that like he had known she would but he was at his limit right now. There was only so much he could when he was being beaten right back up.

He coughed again and winced. The last time he had felt so weak, it was because he had fought Lex right? Kryptonite. Lex and his poison, Lex and his toys. The last time he had been hurt and spitting up blood like this had been years before when he had pushed Lex a little too far.

Thank goodness for Kon-El because Lex had not fought any of them since. But he was good these days wasn’t he? Lex had all the things he had secretly wanted in Smallville. He had Kon-El who adored him while he barely tolerated Clark. Lex had children too although no one knew who the hell the other parents were.

Doomsday was sent flying through a convenience store by Clark’s kick. It felt good to see the beast flying although his ribs hurt once more. His leg hurt too. Doomsday had him pretty much down and out. This was not funny at all.

The beast roared again as it charged out covered in rubble and dust. Some goods were brought along with it. Clean up was going to be a pain on everyone. The League, organizations and the Mayor of Metropolis.

Clark swallowed as he braced himself once again. He did not want to think about it but he was reaching his limit. He might not be able to help with clean up and not because of recovery. Doomsday roared the sound shaking the rubble before he charged again.

Clark steadied his feet as he focused on the beast with his vision. The spine and the nerves were delicate sensitive things. He only had a few chances left and he could not let this creature get past him. For the city, for the league and the rest of the world.

His fist smashed into Doomsday’s jaw and he felt a sharp pain to his chest. His vision blurred but he drew back his other hand and smashed it down onto Doomsday’s head. He heard the stutter of a heartbeat. He heard the change in the grotesque body that he faced.

He was the final defence and as he and Doomsday fell to the ground. Clark knew he had done his job correctly. His vision blurred as he stared into the evening sky. He was all alone, help would be coming now that there was silence.

He coughed before he shivered. He had done it. He had won, the city was safe. Kon-El would not have to fight such a terrible battle. Diana and Bruce. They could take all of it from here because Clark… he could feel from the coldness in his body and the reality of the wound on his chest that he was not going to be helping in the clean-up this time.

X

“Daddy! Daddy!” Lena was speaking but Lex was cold as he stared at the monitor. Death was a reality especially when you played fast and loose in the hero world but he had never thought something like this was even possible. Even when they were fighting, even when he tried his hand at it himself.

“Lex!” Those hands, those were Kon’s hands. Kon’s hands on his face. His eyes in Kon’s face. His son, his child. “You need to pull it together Dad. Lex! You’re scaring Lena and Lysander!”

Lex’s eyes moved across his office to his children. Lena and Lysander. He had given birth to them. His loves, the reason he fought so hard now. The reason he kept his head low. His sweet children.

“Clark.” Fell from his mouth before he shook his head. It was not just him in here seeing this, hearing this. The world was reacting and while Lex knew more than most. He had secrets that now could never be shared at any cost. “Kon we have work to do.” He had to focus, calm himself and his scent. He let the soothing Omega scent fill his office until his children visibly relaxed. “Lena, Lysander go to Hope and Charity right now. Kon… you know the Bat will come here.”

“I won’t let him do any more than step off the helipad.” Kon promised. “Dad…” He gave Lex a long look before he hugged him. His son was so strong. Lex felt his eyes prickle. “I’m sorry.” Because Kon was one of the few that knew the truth that Lex was going to have to bury even harder.

Lex watched his children leave his office while his skin felt cold. The news was still showing. He did not want to hear any of it anymore. It showed the daily planet. Reporters, the league. Lois. All things that Lex did not want to see right now. Especially that headline.

He locked his office door before he activated the soundproofing protocols. Lex walked back to his desk before he selected a wine from his cabinet. His hands were shaking as he watched the headline scroll across the screen. ‘Superman killed’ ‘The world mourns Superman’ He had never dreamed for a moment that this would really happen. Not now and not like this.

He had not even taken Doomsday seriously. He doubted anyone had. Lex had browsed the stats and information. Taken a peek from some satellites before he had gone off to occupy himself with other things. He had been amused about the fight. Clark would push himself but he would defeat the enemy.

Lex snarled before he smashed the bottle. He reached for another and smashed that as well. His expensive wines, his brandy all of them he threw as rage and despair clawed at his heart.

He had been anticipating Clark’s win. He had taken it for granted like everyone else had. Now Clark was dead. Died next to the enemy he had managed to defeat. He had won but what had it cost him? His life.

Clark was dead. A howl came from Lex’s throat torn from his soul. All these years, all these secrets and promises. Clark was dead. Lex’s vision blurred as he sobbed. Clark was dead and there were things that he did not even know. Things that Lex should have made Clark face himself but he had been enjoying the game too much to really press forward.

Superman had been killed; Clark was dead. The man who was the father of all three of Lex’s children had been killed and he had died only knowing about one of them. Lex’s Clark, the farm boy he had fallen for in Smallville. Lex could still remember being side by side with Clark watching him. Having Clark tease him by flashing his eyes Alpha red.

He could still feel the Clark that only he knew. The pure Alpha Clark that had eyes with swirls of blue and red. The Clark that was hidden so deeply inside that only Lex knew of him.

The secret that Lex had hidden from the world and Clark himself. Clark had been the one to come to him. Court him even though he had no idea what he had done. It had been fun to live the double life. Fun to have this small part of Clark. Have the children that Lex had always wanted. It had been fun and amusing.

Although his children had not found it amusing. The feral Clark they had grown up loving but seeing Clark as he was- their hearts had been turned cold to him. But Lex had never been able to turn Clark away. He had not been able to. He did not want to.

There had been nothing like Clark. All of Lex’s years and there had never been an Alpha like Clark for him. No one that made Lex feel the way he felt. Clark had been a Prime Alpha, someone that Lex did not have to pull back on. Even if the world had not known and Clark had not been willing to face himself and that fact, Clark had been his.

And now he was gone. Lex sobbed on the floor of his office until he felt the hands of his children on him. Until he was surrounded by his family’s scent. He closed his eyes because he would have to put on an act for the public but for now, he could face the truth before his family and cry. For a little while.

X

He was floating, it felt as though he was dreaming but there was a strange feeling to it. Clark frowned as he struggled to open his eyes. There were heavy, almost too heavy and his entire body felt as though it were weighted with lead. What was this?

“Kal-El of Krypton.” The voice was not in his ears. He did not hear it but Clark was feeling it somehow. “You must not struggle; you must accept the elixir.”

What the hell and who the hell was that? Clark tried to seek out the voice and when he did the darkness went away. It was all orange and he knew what he saw was not real. Just as the thing that slowly appeared before him was not real.

“I live?” His voice dipped and swayed.

“You will as long as you accept the elixir. You are close to death Kal-El of Krypton.”

“My body?” Clark asked softly.

“I took it.” Clark sighed because that did sound like something that this thing would do.

X

Time was moving but Clark was unsure to how much of it was moving. He had forgotten quite a few things. This place this his consciousness wandered through as he healed. It was not all bad. Things that had faded to the back of his mind. Little promises that he had made. It was nice to see and feel them again.

The image of a little girl covered in dirt finger up for Clark to make a _‘pinky promise’_ she faded away as his heart had lightened. He had gone through a lot of memories. Things with Lois, things with his parents. Some heart-breaking ones as well. His arguments with Kon-El. Letting the boy down over and over again. But the shaky truce they had now…

Clark missed him. He could only hope with his absence he was doing well. The orange mist swirled and thickened until Kon-El was standing right before him. Lex’s eyes, he had Lex’s eyes and his charisma too. Clark was worried about Kon-El but he knew that his son was not alone.

The mist thickened and Lex walked past Clark to place his hand on Kon’s shoulder. Never once did Lex look at him. His eyes were fixed on their son and nothing else. Next to Lex two more shadows formed. The two children that honestly baffled Clark.

Clark was gone but Kon-El had his friends and he still had a family. Lex would do the right thing to protect Kon. No matter how much it might irritate him. For Kon’s sake he would do a lot of things. Strange how things turned out, Lex had other children.

Kon-El and those children got along so well and Clark did not even mind their scents. Kon was his, who knew who those children’s father even was. But he was never around so he could not be any good. Lex always got tangled up in troublesome Alphas.

X

He should be dead, anyone else would have been but Clark had managed to survive. He watched a pool of his past his heart clenching with the faces he saw. His parents, Diana, Bruce, Lois, Kon-El. Lex. So much of it was Lex. That ‘destiny’ Lex had spoken about. It had led them to this tired road.

Lex should have given up on Clark and that foolish destiny a long time ago. Then maybe he would have been saved. Maybe he would have been able to pull himself back from the edge he had fallen over.

So many wasted years of hatred. It got them nowhere. Clark watched the pool swirl with Lex’s face and memories Clark had forgotten. Lex challenging him at the planet. Clark fighting him as Superman. There were so many times of those. Lex snarling at him and Bruce. Lex startled and confused with Clark looking down at him?

When was that? The balcony was for Lex’s private beach house. Why had Clark gone there? Had he gone there? When was… He got to his feet as he stared into the pool. Lex was confused but almost pitying and his hand.

A deep growl made him turn slowly. Behind him was himself. There was just a small problem. Clark had no idea what was up with those blue red eyes. It was grotesque, incomplete. The thing that faced him snarled so loudly that he flinched.

The thing that faced him. How long had it been there? And that was not all of it. Clark watched the being wearing his face cross their arms before they snarled again. He knew he was buried deep in his mind. He knew that his body was healing while his mind wandered. He knew that but still.

“Are you another me?” Like the Red K him was still him. It was just that Clark had the memories of the him that was influenced. He came off a little sick and sometimes dizzy and confused but the majority of his memories he still held.

The him that faced him did not look impressed. He looked mad and the more Clark looked at him the more familiar the beast facing him felt. His scent was different to Clark’s. It felt as though he had a stronger Alpha strain.

There was a strange familiarity to him and Clark thought back to how he had not even felt it sneak up on him. If they had not growled then what would they have done? He doubted he could be killed here even by parts of him. Maybe… he felt a chill as he considered the beast. He would be sent to sleep?

“Pa.” A voice startled him so badly that Clark could only whirl to face it. “Raised us to be human even though we were as far from human as can be.” It was another him but this one felt and smelt weaker than Clark himself. “We had to learn control from early.” This new him was dressed in Clark’s Smallville clothes as he approached the Alpha that loomed. “We had to supress ourselves from early. No standing out and no letting our true selves show.”

“Because we did not want people hurt.” Clark said softly. “I had to control myself to protect others and protect myself. Protect the people I care about-“ He was cut off by the Alpha’s eyes darkening and his growl. “Even if it hurt me.” He said softly.

“There is no erasing. Just suppression. Unless you forget. Unless you stop lying to a part of yourself.” The weaker him made it to Clark’s side and it was that moment he noticed how young that him was. Shorter too. “Do you know when the suppression weakened?”

He stared at the Alpha that was him that seemed so much stronger. So many things had happened during Clark’s life but he somehow knew. “When I accepted Kon as Lex’s.”

It had to be that moment. He had been right next to Bruce then and the way Lex looked at Kon. It had taken him back to Smallville before the lies and hurt. Before the deception and before he had shut Lex away. He had seen a Lex he had not seen for years and grown nostalgic.

He looked at the Alpha that bristled. “What did I do?”

“Corrected your path.” His voice almost. Just the fangs seemed to get in the way. His voice was a lot gruffer than Clark’s. “Kon-El is ours. We should not be alone.” Clark believed that. “Lex was ours first.”

“Lex?” Clark felt alarm spread through him. “What did you do to Lex?” He turned back to the pool of memories and he would have thrust his hand in before his weaker hand stopped him. “I need answers.”

“Think of who you are, of what you are. Can you face the truth as you are now?” Those eyes were his. “Can you handle the truth? Maybe you need time.”

“I need to know.” Clark thrust his hand deep into the pool spreading through the memories before he gasped. He pulled himself out the pool to stare at his Alpha self. “You… it can’t be.” He had controlled himself for years. He did the right thing and the thing he fought to do; he had never wanted to hurt anyone. “What the hell did you do to Lex!”

“He’s Lex.” His weaker said softly. “You know-“

“That.” Clark hissed as he pointed at his other self. “For whatever reason, Lex’s scent doesn’t fully work on him!” What a terrifying thought. A creature all instincts. That warped part of himself. Warped because he had denied himself. Lex’s Omega scent that could put an Alpha on their knees. Did not work that way on that part of him. “The fact that he tried to put you down tells me about you.”

“They.” His warped self snarled before he poked Clark in the chest with his claws. “All of them are mine! And if you think our Omega is that easy.” His Alpha’s side hissed as his eyes darkened. “If he were that easy, we would have marked him long before this!”

“Lex’s still unmated…” Clark whispered before he paused. “Lena, Lysander.” Memories that were his own but not exactly slid towards him. “What did we do?”

X

 _“I should call Bruce.”_ Clark watched through the past’s eyes as Lex left the bed and pulled on a robe. _“I’ve never seen a mutation like this before.”_ He glanced over his shoulder before he gave a small smile. _“Maybe we’re lucky it was me and not Lois.”_ He looked away. _“I doubt this state is permanent.”_

Clark blinked as the memory slipped away. He was unable to put it in a time slot. He had been missing time before but not exactly. Sometimes his body moved before his brain caught up. It had been amusing seeing himself in newspapers when he had thought himself too tired to do anything.

His supressed desires. He was not even going to pretend to be that surprised. Even in Smallville he had wondered. He had let a flirt escape once in a while but Lex had just seemed beyond him romantically. He had thought that Lex made a good father. Better than Lionel and better than most people Clark knew. Considering Lex’s past, it was nice to see how warm and loving he was to Kon.

 _“Clark?”_ Lex was holding his head as they stood pressed together in a library. _“You… aren’t really Clark are you? This is his body for certain but who is looking at me? What did you do to yourself Clark?”_ Lex said softly as he let his hands slip down. _“I’m selfish I won’t walk away from things I want. Keep coming back and I’ll keep you.”_

Clark swallowed as he shook his head. Lex was kinder than many people knew. It was alarming that Lex had tried to use such a strong scent on him several times but Lex was a scientist and he must have been wary of Clark at least at first.

 _“This game is interesting.”_ Lex stood in his office before he sighed. _“But the risks… I can keep it quiet for now. I still have no idea what really brings you out.”_ He turned to Clark. _“I don’t want to do this alone. Don’t growl at me. Speak, I know you have words Clark. I won’t let you repeat with another child. What you normally do… I will not tolerate it. Normal you can do as they please but this you has to help.”_

 _“Our child.”_ His voice was gruffer and a lot lower. _“Our family Lex. We should build-“_

 _“That’s all I wanted to hear.”_ Lex paused before he laughed. _“This is going to be interesting.”_

Clark swallowed as he closed his eyes. This had been going on for years and he had never noticed. Never suspected and no one had suspected a thing.

 _“Lysander.”_ Lex gently lowered a bundle into his arms. _“I’m sorry for keeping you away during the birth period Clark but I had no choice. Your life has just gotten very complicated. Kon can help for now. You need to value the things that the other you values. I promise to you, I am here.”_ Lex gently kissed him on the forehead before he kissed their child. _“I always wanted a family Clark. Now I can build that… and I can have you.”_ He gently stroked Clark’s cheek. _“I had thought I would have never been able to but I have you Clark. I’m not letting go so easily. A child by science, a child by natural birth. I have your children.”_ Lex breathed. _“It is truly a miracle.”_

Kon’s scent was so strong as they sat in the playroom together. Lex sat with a rounded stomach and Kon sat against the wall watching his father. Clark was sitting as well but he was watching Kon. His instincts felt pleased. Everything in the room was his.

Lena was so small and beautiful. Clark looked down at her and felt his heart melt. She was his, Lysander was his. Kon was his and Lex was his and his alone.

 _“It’s not natural.”_ It was Kon’s voice in the study. _“He wants you fine I can live with that but he doesn’t even know what he’s doing! That means that the person he is right now doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want a family or Luthors! He plays with us and goes right back to Superman, the Daily planet and Lois. How much longer will this go on? You saw Lena when she realized who Clark is.”_

 _“I tried to limit their time with him but he is difficult to control.”_ Lex’s voice was irritated but soft. _“I would have preferred if none of you had known. If Lysander and Lena had been around him for three years only that would have been fine. I didn’t expect them to be such strong Alphas.”_

 _“Lysander tried to coax out his Alpha eyes after that conference. Whatever has Clark’s head in the sand can’t be removed.”_ Kon muttered.

 _“I know this.”_ Lex hissed.

_“You need to stop letting him attend to you when you’re in heat. They love wild Clark. They hate Superman. They might be young but if that resentment gets any bigger… Lysander is going to be a problem for Superman.”_

_“Do you hate me Kon?”_ Lex asked softly.

_“No, I just hate the part of you that can’t seem to let him go. Either keep him like this, or stop him from coming back. Clark between three worlds is not good for this family.”_

Kon was such a good voice. The way he spoke to Lex, easily and without fear. Clark sat back before he sighed heavily. He had made a mess of things. He had suppressed himself to the point he had not even noticed himself fracturing.

 _“When you are like this.”_ Lex’s voice was soft as they lay side by side on Lex’s bed. _“It’s easy to forget the outside world. I always wanted you and this you is proof that you want me.”_ Lex said softly. _“That you need me and it will never fade. Even this you, no one can ever be like you Clark.”_

Clark’s heart was hurting just by seeing it all. Lex’s words, their family that Clark had shut away without knowing. His children had spent such a long time without him. They hated him he could not even blame them but Lex. He had welcomed Clark back every time and even shoved him away. Sent him back to the league or Lois when it would have been so easy to ruin or trap Clark.

And most importantly, he had not hurt Lex as he had feared. Lex had used his scent. He had tried to wrap Clark up in scent many times but it was easy to withstand. It was still strong and the best thing Clark had ever scented.

But as things were, this part of him made him a little resistant to it. He was more of Lex’s equal when that part of him took charge and that was what was important.

Clark closed his eyes before he turned around. His Alpha self with swirling red and blue eyes. His weaker self who had a smile because they had to know what he was thinking.

“Come to me.” Clark said softly as he reopened his arms. “Both of you.”

X

He knew it all. Lena’s first steps. Taking Lysander high into the clouds. Kon-El falling asleep on his shoulder as they waited for Lex to stop working on paperwork.

These days with Lex and his family. It was truly shameful how exciting and fun these moments were. Watching over his family. Watching Lex and even protecting him. Guiding and training Kon. To think he had been wondering how Kon had improved in such a short amount of time.

It was not them being back in Smallville this was just the two of them. He saw shades of Lex he knew no one would have seen.

Just by embracing his memories and his other supressed selves Clark knew. When he looked back to Smallville and the things he had done. He had let everyone tell him how to treat Lex and how to look at Lex. When he should have been doing what he had done from the start. See Lex for himself, grey and all.

He was still there, the Lex he had felt so connected to. He was there and after all these years. It was in every caress and kiss. Every touch and the fact that Lex willingly had his children. Lex still cared for Clark.

Thank goodness that he did but was it too late to fix this? Clark’s own children were cold to him. They preferred the truth that came with red and blue swirled eyes. How could he even have Lex without others trying to interfere? Should he even try?

But… this. If everyone had stayed out of it. Wouldn’t this have happened anyway? When Clark decided to back down from his whirlwind romance life. When he was alone with Lex. It should have been like this from the start right? No interference, no opinions and no past parents ruining or cloudy views or judgment. It should have been the two of them meeting each other equally looking each other in the eye.

Could they still do that? Clark needed to do this.

X

Not everyone got a second chance but Clark was not going to mess his up. The room that the matrix had been in. Even after a year it was still clean. Clark smiled as he fixed himself up, it might be weird to just come back to the world after a year of being gone but-

He wanted that bond. Not just the one the feral him had. He wanted better than that. He wanted a family, he wanted to do good by all his children.

He would not let the world explode or anything but there needed to be a world without Superman. Again. He wanted Lex; he wanted his children. He did not want any regrets lingering or pulling them apart.

There were things he needed to let go of and the mantle of Superman was a start. While he was at it. There were more than a few things that Clark needed to do. He had been holding himself back. Fighting himself and controlling himself. There was nothing wrong with that but he needed a bit more freedom.

A year was a long time for the world to change and for people to move on. A time for them to find their own way without Superman. Clark loved life, he adored humanity but he did not want to let this chance slip away from him.

X

Lex woke up to a city of chaos. He had used his communicator to try to summon Kon back home but it had proved useless. He had went after Bruce but there was nothing there as well. Instead, Lex watched the headlines on his television. He watched picture after picture of Superman and he reread the titles.

“Superman lives!” It was everywhere that was fine, relief would have been in his heart if that was just it. It was the second announcement that had Lex confused. “Superman quits the league, permanently passes his role to his son.”

That. Had Lex confused. It made him want to drink when it was first thing in the morning. It made him want to break something. This entire thing was so confusing that he had no idea if the person who had come back was truly Clark. There should be tests ran on him first.

A rap on his glass made him sigh and let Kon inside. “Oh you saw.” Kon had donned the uniform on Clark’s death but only after a lot of talks with the league and support from Batman. He had kept the S, made it whiter. Made the suit darker and turned the red boots to black ones. He had better taste than his father for certain.

“It’s rather hard to…” Lex swallowed. “Is it true?”

“He quit.” Kon said softly. “And he told me that metropolis is mine. That I’m Superman or MetropolisMan or WonderLuthor if I want because…” Kon’s eyes were glazed. “He’s believes in me.”

“Kon.” No matter how often Lex had tried reassuring his son. Clark’s true words would always have more impact. “Of course he does.”

“And he broke it off with Lois. I eavesdropped for that one but he broke it off when he came back.” Kon raised his head. “And Dad… Clark knows. He knows about Lena and Lysander.”

“I wonder if his memories merged when he was healing.” Lex felt his heart thump before he sighed. Clark finding out had always been an option. Just Clark had been in so much denial and it had been fun to swing the secret before others. “But what will he do?”

“I don’t know but he quit the planet, he left Lois.” Kon’s eyes glistened as he looked at Lex. “Dad… he left the Planet and he left Lois. Is this some sort of midlife crisis? He said he’s going to be in contact with us soon but… Dad.”

“If he’s having a midlife crisis, he is being way too tame.” Lex’s heart clenched in his chest before he smiled. “Kon, you should call your Robins to celebrate. Your sister and brother will be thrilled for you.”

“About Clark leaving Lois?” Kon muttered. “I just know Lysander is going to want to know if Clark made her cry. He never forgave her for that remark she made about bloodlines.”

“Neither have I.” Lex had not broken the treaty over that comment but he had made things very difficult for Lois. If Clark had let his feral side show around then. Lex would have dumped Lois somewhere very difficult to get out of. Someplace that would be the scoop of the century if she had been able to climb the hell out.

Still. His heart was tight in his chest when he thought about Clark. It had been hard accepting him gone. He had withdrawn from the League. He considered Clark’s death their faults. They had no other back up plan other than Clark. That needed to change and now it had. With Tim, Bart, Jason and Kon working together there were new final defence plans.

Still it had been painful moving on with reminders everywhere and Clark gone. He had taken refuge in his family. Being close to them, savouring their scent and living with the shattered pieces of his heart. But Clark was back now, that meant something. He was back and for once he was facing the truth.

X

There was something about being in the country. The scent that belonged to Smallville and Smallville alone. Clark leaned against his shovel with a smile. The farm was empty, just himself left now. Ma had passed away a few years back. Right before his feral side had come out.

He missed them, he missed his Pa and he missed Ma too. There were few people out there that loved Clark for Clark. His Dad, his Pa had been a good man. It was just that Clark wished that his Pa had listened to his mother a little more.

But Clark had turned away from Metropolis and come home. Lots of things were missing, the friends from school. The Talon, his parents. It was not the Smallville he had grown up with, the farm he had grown up in but it was home.

Clark had all the time in the world to clear his head. Kon was Superman now and he had done a perfect job. Being between himself and Lex had given Kon insight that Clark feared that otherwise would have never been attained so easily.

It was strange how Smallville had changed so much but as he leaned on his shovel and stared out across the fields it felt as though nothing had changed. It was as if he was being yanked back to the past almost rudely.

There was a crunch of gravel as a car pulled up only to stop by the barn. Clark straightened himself with a smile as the shiny silver Porsche came to a complete halt. It was like stepping back in time. This used to happen so often.

And just like back then he was excited to see the car. Excited from the first crunch of gravel. It was not only that. He had restrained himself from seeing Lex right away. He had seen Kon but not Lex when he had ached to go after Lex.

But Lex it seemed had come after him, and all alone as well. Clark stepped like he used to as the car door opened. The swing of the keys, the driving gloves. The scent that was the best thing he had ever scented. 

Lex had an amused smile on his lips as he stepped out his car. He closed the door, locked it with a careless flick of his hand before he leaned against his car. His eyes took in Clark and his farm clothes and gloves.

Ran all over him before Lex’s eyes moved back up glittering with mirth. Lex’s smile grew as he tilted his head to the side before he spoke. The warmth in his voice, the way he looked at him. It was as if they had gone back in time. “Hello Clark.”

X

His daughter would not be happy about this move, Lex knew that very well. Neither of his children would approve of what he was doing. Since Clark’s reappearance all of his children had talked about Clark and Lena had been the firmest in putting her foot down.

But with things the way they were Lex could not resist. It might seem as though the better thing to do was leave this and Clark but he could not do that. The pain he had suffered on seeing Clark’s death had been worse than sending him back to his ‘normal’ life time after time.

It had been painful; it was still painful. Lex had felt as though he was splitting apart. He had held together for his children for their children. He was not going to go through the agony that Clark had left him with again. It was simply too much.

But coming back to this place. The town where it had all started, where they had first begun. Everything just comes back to Smallville. They were older now, hopefully wiser but some things just never seemed to change. Clark was back in plaids; Clark was doing farm work. If it were not for the changes in the farm Lex would swear he was in his twenties again.

“Hello Lex.” Clark smiled; he was smiling at him. “It’s been a while. I didn’t expect you to come here.” Clark slipped out of his work gloves before he tucked them into the pocket of his jeans. “But these days I don’t know what to expect from you anymore.”

“I had to see for myself that the Clark Kent that returned was really Clark Kent.” He certainly smelled the same. “Do you blame me for being curious? You’ve been doing so many strange things. Giving up the League, leaving the planet and Lois. You are lucky it’s me coming to take a look and not Batman.”

“I went through many tests.” Clark laughed softly. “He let me go, everyone let me go Lex. They can see it you know? I’m tired.” Clark’s eyes showed his exhaustion. “I was tired Lex. When it comes to Kon, he’s going to do good. He already was doing good until I came back.”

“No one was saying you had to come back right away.” As happy as Lex was to hear that Clark had stepped down and away from so many things. He had to point out the truth. “A break first and then you could have come back.”

“No.” Clark sighed before he smiled at Lex. “It was time, Kon has Metropolis. You rule Metropolis Lex. I can’t get in the way of that and the Planet… Lois is happier there. It’s better if I leave.”

“And you broke up with your fiancé Clark? Why? Or should I say why now? Did it have to be right after the world got you back?” Lex asked as he watched Clark. “Maybe you…”

“After everything I did to Lois? I didn’t choose Lois. Not once.” Clark said softly. “And you and the kids. Our children.” He said softly. “I can’t do that to Lois, the way I want to go. The things that I want. It’s not me being mean. It’s me being honest with myself. I did those things and I don’t regret it. All I want now. Lysander, Lena and Kon. I want them and you.”

“You left the league, you left Lois and the Planet. You hung up your cape because-“ Lex sighed as he leaned back against his car. “You could have had meetings with the children Clark. Something private of course but if you had asked-“

“The kids aren’t the only thing I want. Think about it Lex. We’ve been going around in circles and look where it landed us Lex! Right here.” He said as he looked around the farm. “Back here in Smallville and there are no people scheming or whispering or judging us. We are all grown up. We may have made some mistakes here and there Lex. I hurt you.” He said softly. “But we are here and this time I know what I have to do.”

“What you have to do?” Lex said softly. “Clark, Smallville was our time of deception and lies. From you and from me. All I wanted to do was help and all you did was lie. You listened to everyone but me. Even when I helped from behind the scenes.” Lex could feel his bitterness from the past resurging but he stifled it. “When I saved your life when there was no reason for me to. You still believed everyone but me Clark.”

“Yes I did.” So honest and so firm that it made Lex fall silent. “We messed up really bad Lex but this… now that I know about us and our children Lex.” He said softly. “There’s no one else like you. No for me, I’ll choose you over and over again I know that. I don’t want to supress what I feel. I want you Lex.” He stepped forward until he had Lex caged against the car. “I want another a chance. A chance to be me with you. No interference just us as a family.”

It was shocking to hear, the thing that he had mused about when he had Clark’s feral state by his side. All sides of Clark were cute even the feral part. But what Clark was asking was so out of-

They had always been fighting one way or another. Clashing instead of fully working together. Back in Smallville even when their friendship was good things were not perfect, Clark had been blind to them. Clark had also been too young.

Everything that Lex had wanted back then, the things he had wondered and pondered about. He had thought he would never get Clark properly and even when he did, he had assumed Clark would drag his feet and be bitter. That he would have to drag Clark into his life.

But this, this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Clark wanted to what. Court Lex? Court him and his family? He wanted a shot at them? A true one? With no fighting or arguments. No labs destroyed or sending in Bruce to do any tweaking or spying. Just them working things out and building their family.

“Clark you seemed to have changed.” Lex admitted softly as he cupped Clark’s jaw in his hands. Tilted Clark just a bit, exposed his strong throat before he moved him so they met each other’s eyes. “But you seem to be under the impression that I have.”

“You’re not evil incarnate Lex.” Clark said softly. “I know that. There was always good in you. I know that and I see it in our children. Your love for Kon. For Lena and Lysander but I know you’re no angel. That’s fine with me.” Clark’s blue eyes glittered with his resolve. It took Lex’s breath away.

What could he even do here? It was Clark, he had never cared about anyone else the way he cared about Clark and he doubted he ever would. Clark was different and he always would be. This chance that Lex was supposed to give, Clark seemed so desperate for it.

It was crazy. Clark had such strong annoying morals. He would never accept Lex as he was without making a few issues but… he had already given up so much for Lex. He had walked away from his jobs. He had walked away from Lois for Lex.

This Alpha that everyone wanted so badly. The prime Alpha that people envied and lusted after. He wanted Lex so badly that he had thrown away everything he had worked for over the last twenty years to offer himself on Lex’s mercy.

Lena would be mad about this. Kon would not approve. Lysander would be quiet at first but Lex knew he would be the first of his children to accept this change in their family.

There had never been another Alpha like Clark for him. Losing him had been painful, he had been full of regrets.

Things were not certain in their world. Lex had his own doubts about Clark. Some things would never change but he had to say that he was willing to give Clark that chance. He was willing to see where things would go for now.

He did not want that he was left breaking things again. He did not want that hollow emptiness again and screams clawing up his throat. He did not want to be digging through old photographs and recordings his heart throbbing with the knowledge that he did not say anything and he wished that he had.

No more uncertainty. No more what ifs. He was going to do everything he wished he had. That year of thinking Clark dead, he was not going to repeat that pain again. He could not and he did not wish to.

He had always loved Clark. The love had changed and grew but he had always loved Clark. This was the chance to properly pursue the destiny that they had derailed for so long. Before Clark had fought it but now, he was fully on board.

Even if they turned out to be incompatible. Even if this turned out to be a mistake of some kind Lex would have answers. He was still a scientist at heart and having results and answers might be able to help him move past the rut he had been in since Smallville.

Loving Clark, waiting on him. Tying himself to this destiny. The pain and hurt that Lex had felt at hearing Clark’s death. Watching the cameras and the various footages. He never wanted to feel such agony and loss again.

But Clark had left the league, he was willing to take this chance. He still had his doubts. Their children would not like this. They knew Lex very well. There was no more Lois, Clark knew about the desires of his baser self. They were older now. Things were different now; things could move on with no interference. It might not be the destiny Lex had thought about.

He really doubted that after this late stage but he felt as though what they could build here and now. This could be something to help them move forward and even let go.

“I am no angel.” Lex said softly. “But one more chance Clark. We can try this once more. All the cards on the table, no more secrets. Just us.” He said softly. “All walls down, all shields down. We give this a try.”

X

“Absolutely not.” Lena had not even waited on Lex to do anything. She just dismissed it the moment he had brought his children together. “He’s Clark. No way.”

“He knows now.” Lysander tried to pat his sister on the head but she bristled. “I’m relieved to know he is alive and well but it will be strange to go from the Papa that we know to the other man we have grown distant to.”

“He really just marched off to the farm.” Kon poured himself a glass of wine and sipped slowly his gaze on the ceiling. “He gave me everything. The fortress and all. Information, connections. He left it all to me, properly. It’s like a will but he’s still alive.”

“I haven’t forgotten everything that he did.” Lena’s green eyes showed her refusal. “Daddy he didn’t want any of us!”

“I know.” Lex said softly. “And he knows that as well. I will not force you or any of the others Lena. If you need time, I will give it… however. The deal between Clark and myself.” He paused as he considered his children. “This is something that needs to be solved between us. No fighting, just honesty. As long as we have been together, I don’t think we have ever been properly honest and naked with each other. There was always something hidden. If something can be made from this…”

“You should find out.” Lysander’s voice was soft. “But Dad. This year affected you the most. Not us. Don’t forget that.”

“I can’t.” Because Lex did not regret his children. He loved them but the game he had played with Clark had gotten their children hurt. Raising them on his own was fine enough but a Clark that acted one way in the shadows and another in the light… his children were too young to understand such games. It had been his mistake. “You come first always.” All he had wanted was a family. There was a chance for Clark being in that family but Lex was not going to hold his breath. He had loved Clark for so long it was difficult to see him changing.

X

“Did Bruce know?” Clark asked as he tossed the hay back into the barn. He smiled at Lex’s look before he shook his head. “That the kids are mine.”

“This is Bruce we are talking about.” Lex leaned back against the stairs as he stared at the roof. “He suspected because he knows me but there was no proof. I made certain that Bruce had no proof to do anything with. I kept the children away from him and I kept away from him so he could not run any tests. He most likely strongly suspects but he cannot prove it.”

“Bruce must have been pissed.” Clark snorted as he joined Lex by the stairs. “But the two of you are friends? Sort of? You needed someone to depend on for something like this Lex. Someone that isn’t Kon. Why didn’t you tell Bruce? He would have helped you.”

“At what cost? And he would have held it over my head the way the league tried to hold Kon over my head.” Lex dismissed softly. “It was safer this way. I was not too certain if you would snap out of the feral state you kept falling into. I was being selfish.” He admitted. “And I was uncertain to what Bruce would try to do. It is easier to keep a secret with one person.”

“You would think so.” Clark smiled as he offered Lex his hand. Lex took Clark’s warm hand and watched as their surroundings blurred. When he released Clark’s hand, they were in the loft on the chair that knew more history than just theirs. “I remember thinking this when I didn’t know but you are a great parent. You take to carrying really well.” Clark’s voice was hushed. “In my feral state I was worried but your scent-“ He paused. “Actually I’ve wondered about my scent then.”

“It is a bit like your scent right now.” Lex admitted as he leaned towards Clark. “I would have some difficulty subduing you.” He was tempted to try it now. “But it has changed. Your feral state was unaffected.”

“Made you curious.” Clark smiled before he sighed. “You know. I don’t get it much myself but we’re so compatible. Even back then when we were here.” He glanced towards the window. “We were so compatible back then it wasn’t even funny. You changed so maybe I changed as well.”

“You were already a powerful Alpha.” Lex recalled. “And now look at you.”

“You were already the strongest Omega I had ever seen.” Clark recalled as he gently stroked Lex’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Then we got older and your scent got better. You got stronger and the world changed because of you.” Clark whispered. “It’s amazing Lex.”

“I told you I would live up to my namesake.” Lex smiled before he avoided the kiss that he knew was coming. “The world could not stay the way it was Clark. Change had to come or we would be destroyed. There needed to be a shift in how people saw the world. There could be another like me soon.” He admitted. “They should never have to bow their heads and think they are weak.”

“Being Omega does not mean weak. It should never mean weak. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.” Clark said softly. “You, your scent and your brain Lex. Without taking direct action you could crush us all. Having a strong body does not mean a strong mind. Your strength should support and help.” Clark smiled. “That’s the true meaning of being strong.”

“Is that right.” Lex smiled.

X

“Well it’s going well. Lena hasn’t thrown acid yet.” Kon muttered as the five of them stood in the room together. Lex’s scent was a carefully blank one. Clark was not going to get much help in that direction. Kon’s scent was curious. Lena’s was a burning scent filled with anger and disappointment. Lysander’s scent burned his nose with the iciness of it.

“What could you possibly want with us?” Lena barked as she held onto her brother’s sleeve. “You ignored us when you were normal.”

“I can’t believe I allowed myself to fall so far.” Clark admitted softly. “I have all the memories of my feral self but they feel cloudy. I missed out on the children I adore. I should have been right by your sides properly this entire time.” He admitted.

“Lex might forgive you but these two are stubborn.” Kon pushed his siblings lightly towards Clark. “You know that this won’t be easy.”

“Nothing that is worth it is.” Clark’s fingers itched to touch his children’s hair. “I can’t say sorry enough.” He said softly. “This is not something that can be fixed by flying you up into the sky or helping you mix chemicals in the labs.” He ached for his children but this was going to take time. “I want a step forward with you. The only thing I can promise is that who I will be, the person that I am trying to become. That person will put you and Lex first.”

“That’s something that has to be shown.” Lena’s eyes were conflicted. “We don’t know that. You have to show us that you mean that.”

“We don’t want to believe you and then you prove us wrong.” Lysander said softly. “It was easier this way. We could put you somewhere that did not matter. Our family was small. The feral you. Our Papa.” Lysander gave a long, tired sigh. “It was easier to be mildly fond of him and not take him seriously. This is-“

“It’s been so long.” Lena interrupted. “That’s the problem. You want us to forget everything?”

“No.” Clark shook his head. “I want us to move on. Together. I can only promise and show that what is important to me right now is my family. I’ve left the league.” He smiled. “I’m a single man, I have left Metropolis. The only reason I’ll return to this city is for you. I’ve passed my cape and this city to your brother.”

“This is not something that you have to rush into.” Lex’s voice was quiet as his scent began to leak around. He was amused but he was wary, cautious. Clark knew it was his fault. Lex was not going to go against his children’s wishes. If they decided that they wanted nothing to do with Clark, Lex would not force them.

“This is something to think about for now.” Clark watched Lex before the man sighed. “I just wanted to get to-“ He forced his scent to calm. There was no way he was going to let his scent escape. He doubted they would be seriously affected by it. They were his children and Lex’s children but he did not want any confusion about his actions. “I wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry if you feel forced to listen.”

“This is going to change things and not just for us.” Lysander’s voice was quiet as he stepped in front of Lena. “Think about how your presence will affect what we have already put out. Lena, myself. Our fathers are unknown. The longer you associate with us. The harder it will be to hide that Kon, myself and Lena share both parents.”

“It will be a scandal when people find out. You may have not told your ex-girlfriend anything but she will know.” Lena nudged her brother aside. “Welcoming you into our family affects more than our bonds. Our way of life and our plans as a family of Luthors. Chancing having your around will affect all of that.”

“I know.” Because he did. “I claimed Kon. I will always claim Kon. I have no idea where Lex and I will go. I have my hopes.” His dreams. “But I don’t want my children to go unclaimed. Eventually someone will find out. I don’t want people for a moment to think that I did not want my children.”

“And that is what he has to say.” Kon gently ruffled his siblings’ hair. “What do you guys have to say about this? A chance? Some thinking first? At least try to get to know this guy? Your history? The powers that we all know you have?”

“We’ll see.” Lysander said softly. “It’s strange because we knew of you for so long and the feral you is part of you but I guess this is us learning about our parent for the first time. The tabloid would have a field day.”

X

“Can you afford to take the day off like this?” Clark teased as Lex closed the screen door behind himself. “The moment I heard the car I could not remember where exactly I was. Until I realized you were driving safely.”

“Very funny.” Lex laughed as he moved past Clark. His scent was contented. It made Clark’s arms relax for a second before returned his attention to the large pot he had on the stove. “I still can drive quickly. I just learned a long time ago that it was tempting fate in Smallville.”

“The insurance company must have hated you Lex. Or maybe loved you. I bet those costs went way up.” Clark stirred in a lot of sugar as he spoke before he looked at Lex. Lex had unbuttoned a few buttons of his suit and the way he was looking around the kitchen. “I should have invited you over more back then. When it was just the two of us.” He admitted softly.

“You did not have the time for that.” Lex snorted before he gave a sigh. “But maybe if we had spent even more time together, we would have caused more problems. The age difference, I was such a strange Omega…” Lex seemed almost hesitant to move on.

“Everyone liked dunking on the newest and most vulnerable Luthor.” Clark stirred softly as he recalled. “Even men who were good men could not look past their bias. It was sad.” He shook his head. “You… we needed less people around us. Less eyes. I should have known better. Forcing public opinions rarely went well. I knew enough to not take others at their words at first but-“

“Things happened.” Lex said softly. “That was what happened Clark. Things happened and it is hard to buck the shades of your loved ones. Not when they keep placing them over your eyes at every chance. Am I correct?”

“I was so quick to defend you in the beginning against the town but when it came to home.” Clark sighed as he stirred. He took another spoon from next to the stove and dipped it in the pot before he tasted it. He went back stirring. “Everyone else got a free pass from me but by the time I was ready to look around. I had been poisoned on everything Luthor hadn’t I?”

“The people you loved, the people you were friends with. It’s hard to see the enemy on the inside.” Lex’s voice was calm and so was his scent. “Just because I could see it did not make it easy to speak about Clark. I saw it happening but what could I do? You were pretty much lost to me.”

“Dad hated the Luthors. I knew that and I fought so hard.” Clark said softly. “Then I just gave up some time along the way. Mom… she was a bit more subtle, wasn’t she?”

“She was scared for you Clark. I was older, a very strange Omega and better than your father she knew how rich kids play. She was looking out for you in the beginning. In the end I suppose it is hard to remain neutral in a battle zone.”

“Would you have let her meet them?” Clark had only wondered about this after he had left Metropolis for Smallville. “Lena and Lysander. Would you have let her meet her grandchildren?”

“It would depend on her. She was a very smart woman Clark.” Lex tilted his head back as he considered it. He shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t have. Not without you knowing. The risk to them and to her would have been too great. We had our differences but I wouldn’t have put Martha deliberately in danger.”

“I know.” Clark continued to stir as he thought more about them. “I miss them sometimes. Especially when I’m in this house. When I’m here I think about them. I think about them a lot Lex but when I think about you and the children. I think about us. Some things I’m a bit thankful for. They wouldn’t understand.”

“They did not understand Clark.” Lex said softly. “You know this, I know this. Your parents suspected that something could happen. Not even in a mating sense. They just rejected the chance of us being true friends. They could not see what we could become. What you might become by my side. They just feared the Luthor taint.” Lex tapped his fingers on the wooden table his gaze on the door. “We had many adversaries.”

“The worst enemies that we faced had to be ourselves Lex.” Clark said softly as he turned the stove to low. He ignored Lex’s amused smile as he washed his hands. “Maybe this is still too early to say but Lex I was miserable. I have been for a long time. I’ve been empty.” He dried his hands before he took a seat facing Lex. “The happiest I’ve been… us… our children. That brings colour to my life.”

“Your supressed self gave you the happiest moments of your life?” Lex’s eyes were conflicted before he reached across the table. He gently stroked Clark’s cheek with gentle fingers. “I knew you were burning yourself out. The weight of expectations on you. The world made you think that they can’t live without Superman but you know better now.”

“It’s not just about saving the world today it is about protecting them so that one day none of us will be needed. Getting the world and the universe to a place that they won’t need people like me. That’s the true plan.” Clark smiled. “And giving up the power when the time is right. I’ve been the hero. I’ve saved and when it is time, I’ll save again but my family comes first.”

“And we are your family Clark?” Lex’s gaze searched his. “We truly are your family? You plan on staying here in Smallville making jam.” He teased. “You won’t go running on a Luthor investigation the moment you hear something?”

“I’ll at least investigate it at first and only if I’ve thought it over. I don’t want to lose you Lex.” Clark felt his heart squeeze as he looked at Lex. “All this time, running in circles avoiding the truth. Lying and hurting each other. I want to make this work.”

“I want you to try.” Lex said softly. “And I’d like you to succeed.”

X

“And you aren’t going to ask any questions. You’re just going to retire? No one told you to not take a break Clark.” He felt his shoulders lower a little bit. He had expected something like this but to have it still made him disappointed. “Shouldn’t this have been more thought out? I mean… you just left. This was your dream.”

“Helping people was what I wanted to do because it was the right thing Chloe. But I always wanted more than that.” He sighed as he took up the fences. He ignored her as he zipped ahead to nail them down. Drawing it out with her here would just make things worse. “I do need a break but it is more than that. There are things I don’t want to lose. To let go of.”

“And you dumped Lois, quit your job, quit your jobs.” She stressed. “Because you don’t want to let go of the things you care about? Clark, that’s doing the opposite.”

“Those weren’t the things I wanted to keep close to me. Besides.” Clark smiled as he faced her. “I died in the line of duty so that means I get to go home right? He could see by her face that she was not appreciative of his little joke. “Chloe, let it go. When I’m really needed, I’ll lend a hand. But right now, Kon’s the best person for Metropolis. He did a fine job when I was away.”

“You don’t even understand. Kon-El is still young.” She stressed. She shook her head before she sighed. “And you may trust the boy but many people don’t and that is a simple fact Clark. People don’t trust him because he doesn’t listen to people. You know who he listens to? Luthor and on occasion Batman. Otherwise he does his own thing.”

“Lex is his father.” Clark folded his arms. “And how would you think he feels about the league trashing his father at every chance? When Kon needed someone who was there? Lex gave him a family when even I couldn’t give him one. I wasn’t the best person to Kon but I want to start now. Trusting him with my job because I know he has it. That is one step. And too young for the cape? Chloe we are standing in Smallville. How young were we when we were poking our noses in things and saving people. Saving another has no age limit. You do it because it is right.”

“And making friends with Lex Luthor?” She pressed. “You have to know how that looks Clark. You’ve been seeing him? What are you thinking? He’s been here to see you at the farm. Why? You know the deals he’s been wrapped up in when you were gone? He’s so paranoid that no one knows anything. Lex has shown his true colours so many times Clark. To us and to other people. It’s the bottom line for him, nothing is for free.”

“I could say the same thing about Oliver.” Clark pointed out. “Nothing he did for us was for free either Chloe. He always wanted ‘help’ with something. He does something for us so we help him out. It was the same thing Lex did but somehow Ollie was fine right? But Lex was everything we couldn’t trust. Even when the things he gave us back then had no price tag. He just wanted to see us happy and safe.”

He looked across the fields. He could remember seeing Lex in so many spots. Lex had fought to protect the farm, fought to help Lana. Fought to help Chloe. He had done so many things for Clark just because he had asked and not a single person in Smallville had really been thankful.

“You know.” Clark smiled when he looked back at Chloe. “We were lucky you know? When I think about us running into other Luthors instead of Lex. This place would have shut down after the first year of the Luthor entry. Or been burned to a crisp after a year or two. No one else would have cared as much as Lex did.”

“You forget the things he did?” Chloe swallowed. “The people he hurt and kidnapped. Clark he had me and my mother taken.”

“Yes he did.” Clark remembered that. “And many times we went places we shouldn’t have been. Right Chloe? We went poking our noses into adult business. We’re lucky we got off with what we did. I think the strangest thing we ever did was take Lionel’s side.” Clark admitted. “I look back and I wonder what exactly was wrong with me? First I thought everything was wrong with Luthors then somehow I think Lionel was okay? I had seen him for what he truly was. You as well and we just… let him in and shut Lex out.”

“Lex killed his father.” Chloe whispered. “You remember that right?”

“It was never proven.” Clark closed his eyes. “But Lex most likely killed Lionel and I understand why. I understand why he killed him Chloe. I can’t judge. Lex has always been grey. The longer I watch Kon the better I understand. Lex stays in the shades of grey unless he is threatened by others. Then he tilts towards black with no remorse.” He reopened his eyes. “And do not forget, Kon-El came from experiments that Lionel did.”

“You really…” Chloe shook her head. “I never thought I would see you like this Clark. Lionel fine but that does not take away that Lex Luthor is dangerous.”

“I agree that Lex is dangerous.” Clark smiled. “I’m not foolish Chloe. Lex is an intelligent and dangerous man but I do not think we should interfere with him as we are. He has been helping us, assisting us. He’s entitled to his privacy. We have so many people that could take advantage of the information Lex holds. I would rather take the accusations with a grain of salt.”

X

“Funny conversation I had today during a lunch meeting.” Lex’s tone over the phone made Clark smile. He leaned against the wall of the barn his gaze to the sun. “Do you want to hear what it was about?”

“I think I can guess since you mentioned meeting.” Clark smiled. “But go ahead, was it Bruce?”

“It would have been entertaining if it were. I would have enjoyed seeing how he tried to make Brucie interrogate me. Unfortunately.” Lex laughed softly. “It was someone I always find distasteful to see. Clark, why is it that members of your costumed party-“

“I’m not a part of that anymore.” Clark grinned as Lex sighed.

“Fine.” He gave in. “Why is it that your former friends with questionable taste in fabrics have been deeming me as the one that has corrupted you? What exactly have I done to the man of steel? Queen had so many things to say the only thing I paid attention to was how fast his mouth was moving.”

“Chloe came to visit.” Clark said softly. “I told her I’m not getting into any investigations that they have planned that are about you. I’m finished with that Lex. I’m going to ask you first if I have any questions or problems. No more smashing up labs or penthouses. I know some things you won’t change but I know because of Kon a lot of things you did change.”

“I do not want to force my child to arrest me.” Lex said softly. “Kon-El has his own code so I fight to make certain that I stray to the line inside of it.” He sighed again before he laughed. “It’s because I love him that I changed most of my ways. There are some things I refuse to give up on. For protection reasons. Some things cannot be depended on Clark.”

“I know.” Clark did know and he did not judge Lex for it. “You have a family to protect, an empire to keep running.” He paused before he teased. “And you have a farm boy independent of all of that. How on earth do you keep it together?”

“Who knows.” Lex laughed softly. “But I’m enjoying finding out.”

X

“Dad told me.” Lysander said softly as he worked next to Clark. Their fingers were both blurs on the various buttons and keys. “That Krypton vanished from the sky before I was born.”

“It did.” Clark said softly. “Kon-El got to see it in the sky. I showed him it. I pointed it out.” He paused for a few seconds to gather himself. “I was in STAR Labs the night the light vanished from the sky two years later. It was painful.”

“It was your home even if you never set a foot there.” His son said softly as he glanced up at the screen that was slowly changing due to their input. “I can’t begin to imagine how painful it must have been for you. For so many years-“

“About a little over ten years.” Clark said softly. “I was thirty when it vanished. I had only learned about it in my teens and I was only able to locate my home planet when I was almost an adult. Even then I rarely got to spend time studying it. I gave that job to others.”

“Dad did say it was something like that.” His son said softly as his tapping picked up. There was a click from his workstation before around them all the projections and screens lit up. “But Dad isn’t someone to let something of yours go like that. I was unable to see the real thing in the sky but Dad picked up enough information and recordings that we were able to see. Not only that. In our sky the light of Krypton and it’s sound is gone.” He said softly. “But elsewhere the light still shines on. In other galaxies.”

“Yes.” Clark felt his breath hitch as he stared up at the projections of Krypton. “And your eyes and ears are much better than a normal human. You see the rings of light around the moon? You can hear the planet?”

“The sound of space and the sound of the planet.” His son’s voice was hushed as he listened. “This is the sound of Krypton, the sound of Krypton and their moons. How do you feel hearing it?”

“At peace, strangely nostalgic. Maybe the love of the sound of our planet is engrained inside of us.” Clark admitted softly before he rested his hand on his son’s shoulder. He did not flinch away, his body relaxed against Clark’s side. “It’s a beautiful sound and a beautiful planet but I find myself thankful for being here. I never thought I would see it this way.”

“Dad had a probe record for a very long time. It just stared towards Krypton for a long time. Then he took all the information from STAR labs.” Lysander said softly. “He started to do all of this but….” His silence let Clark understand.

“I’m glad we can see it.” Clark admitted softly. “And I’m glad that Lex did what he did and that we were able to finish it. It’s beautiful.” He gently poked a projection before he smiled. “It’s humbling as well.” His beautiful home planet.

X

“In your plans for the future.” Clark crossed his legs as he watched Lex work. “Am I in them?” That brought a smile to Lex’s face and a tiny hitch to his typing before he continued. “I like the rhythm of what we have now but I can’t help the-“ Fear, the suffocation. “Lex…”

“I have many plans and the plans that I’m not involved in our children have a hand in.” Lex’s smile was soft as he met Clark’s gaze. “Our children are intelligent Clark. Even if you have your doubts about Lena and Lysander, Kon-El has made his own contacts his own teams and his own plans. Our family is the top priority for us.”

“Yes.” Clark smiled as he watched Lex. “That’s what I enjoy hearing and seeing. All of you are so dedicated to each other. The unity and love. The fact that no one understands this world better than you Lex. You understand how the world works and you know how to keep our children safe.”

“Keeping myself safe came from years of lessons Clark. The world and the media tend not to be kind to Luthors.” He said softly. “Kon-El, Lysander, Lena. I love our children Clark and I know the type of people that would want to tear them apart. Physically and emotionally. You have to play dirty to keep people in the right places. A name shouldn’t bring hatred but it does Clark.”

“I know.” Clark said softly. “I remember and even I fell for it for a time. It’s a mixed reaction but they know how to handle it. They move before the media and talk like… I don’t even know sometimes. It’s you, they are mimicking you. It’s cute.” He laughed.

“You as well. If you knew what you were looking for.” Lex laughed softly. “But I am not as bothered as many would think these days. From time to time someone steps out of place and I have to slap their hands. I have plans Clark that stretch forward to the future. Right now, we have so many limitations, there are so many things I want to do.” Lex said softly. “It’s frustrating being held back by the limits of understanding and technology.”

“Which is why you’re trying to nudge the world forward with you. Starting with your company.” Lex had extended into so many branches. He had so much money that people wondered why he bothered anymore. He poured money into charities and research; he had a hand in almost everything.

“Lex-Corp was the beginning. I tried to rely on humanity and the darker emotions like envy. I wanted others to chase me and race ahead but I found people are not up to the challenge. It’s nice that my children are.” Lex snorted. “The ideas I have, I can’t even begin to set them into motion because of how big they are. I have to start small and I have to wait… it’s frustrating but Metropolis is my city. She’ll be catapulted to a bright future first.”

“The rest of the world will just have to suck it up and tag along, right?” Clark smiled. “I know what you mean, technology-wise earth is now catching up. You’re very smart Lex. It scares people how smart you are.”

“The king of Omegas that I am doesn’t help matters.” Lex said softly. “I’ve met enough aliens to know how strange I must be and not just as a prize.”

“No one is getting their hands on you Lex.” His fangs got in the way of his words and a light red haze covered his eyes. Clark had to blink fiercely for a few moments to calm himself. “You’re a gift Lex. One that Earth might have received too early but at the same time… just what we need right now to steer everything forward.”

“Hm.” Lex pushed back his chair before he stretched. “You mean the wonders I’m doing for Omega rights along with the various organizations that I’m tied to?”

“That.” Clark agreed. “And the way you learn Lex. From your mistakes and others. I have no doubt that if there was nothing to hold you back, you would rule the entire world and shape it into something that would last for centuries.”

“I have thought about that.” Lex laughed softly. “Often.” He walked around his desk before he crossed to stand next to Clark. Lex’s gaze went to his huge glass window and the view of metropolis. “But considering the past world it would be a frustrating challenge.” He gave Clark a small smile. “Think about it Clark. I would have to deal with so many things. Harder things.”

“The past wasn’t kind but someone like you Lex.” Clark placed his hand over Lex’s own, savoured the strength and the warmth. Lex’s hand felt so good in his. Talking like this felt good. “Someone like you Lex.” He smiled. “You would change that world. No matter the challenge, no matter what you faced. Even if you were somewhere five thousand years before now.” Clark whispered. “You would lead the world.”

“Just how do you see me.” Lex’s laughter was soft as he turned towards Clark. His eyes showed his amusement but deeper inside of his gaze showed his pleasure. “There would be a few hiccups but eventually I would get things moving. Eventually.”

“The way your mind is.” Clark smiled. “I have the feeling that from the moment you got outside things would begin to change. The moment you began to speak. You would change the world. Bit by bit.” He gently ran his fingers down Lex’s cheek. “You would be beautiful.” Clark whispered. “The entire world, all the mysteries.”

“As tempting as that sounds, my life here and now is also important.” Lex leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “I’d rather be here with you. That is where destiny thinks I should be and I agree.”

“As amazing as you would be in the past or the future.” Clark closed his eyes as he kept his face pressed against Lex’s own. “I’m so glad you’re here with me. That you came to Smallville. That even with all our mistakes, we are here. I have you.” Clark smiled. “I’m thankful.”

“Clark.” Lex whispered before he moved. A simple touch to Clark’s throat to move him back enough. A simple head tilt before Lex moved again. Lex’s lips were soft and he tasted the way he smelt, like home.

X

Looking at Kon-El was a little bit like looking into the mirror, except that the eyes and smile. The cocky attitude and the way he laughed sometimes or just watched others that was Lex. Lysander looked more like Lex, he had a darker version of Lex’s previous hair as well but the shape of his eyes and his face was Clark.

Lena, their daughter from her looks to her attitude she was Lex’s child. To the point that it could be a little intimidating. Clark let the lab door seal behind him as he watched the girl who was backing him. Her heartrate had sped up when he had rung and entered his code. It was calmer now; she knew he was there.

She knew but her focus was on the things around her. A personal Lab where she did as she pleased, researched what she liked. To the point that not even Lex could keep up with her sometimes. Lex had his company to run but as a child Lena had much more freedom.

“If apologies were enough, we wouldn’t need law enforcement, therapy or heroes.” She turned around to face him. He watched the way she slid her goggles to the top of her head before she sighed. “Look, I get it. I’m thankful for what you did for Kon. Brother’s going to change the League.” She said softly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s hard being a Luthor.” She stepped away from her table. “It’s hard being us Clark. People depend on us and if they could.” Her green eyes glittered in anger. “They would rip us apart.”

“I know.” Clark felt his heart clench. “That’s something your Dad has been dealing with for a long time. Your grandfather caused most of it. Envy, misunderstanding and plain jealousy causes the rest. All you have is each other.” Better than what Lex had back before. “I can’t change what you’ve seen and heard. I can only stand beside you if you would let me.” He said softly. “I can say sorry over and over because that is how I feel but I can only weather the storm with you to show you that I want to be here.”

“You weren’t here Clark.” Her words made him flinch as she crossed the room to another table. He watched his daughter and she moved a beaker to a simple cooler. “You weren’t here, it was always about them and Lois and the planet and Superman and how awful and strange Dad was.” She watched him through the reflection on the fridge before she opened it. The hiss from the fridge filled the room. “It was just us because whatever the hell it was that stayed with us. That wasn’t a person. That wasn’t a Dad Clark.”

“No I wasn’t. All I wanted was to watch you and be with Lex. I wanted to be happy and I wanted Lex to be happy.” Clark moved to where she had several Petri dishes with various different slowly growing bacteria. “I wasn’t ready to admit what I wanted even though I needed it. I hid my needs and wants from myself and the ones that were hurt. The ones that would hold the blame were the people I loved. I chose Lex a long time ago but I didn’t protect him.”

“Daddy can take care of himself.” Lena moved to the other side of the table before she shifted a petri dish from Clark’s hand. “Daddy can protect us. He has so far, the truth will hurt this family Clark. You want to be with us? Do you have any idea what this family will go through when the world knows the truth about me? About Daddy? About Lysander? Not just Kon.” She met his eyes. “You think we’re ready to be revealed as your children Clark? It’s one thing to be a mystery. Another thing to be connected to you. Your friends.” She snorted. “Your former colleagues, the entire world will look at us and how will they treat us? You think we will be treated kindly?”

“I will do everything I can to protect you. I want to be with you.” Clark admitted. “But they won’t, even if they think that they are being just. They will not treat you, your brothers…” Clark sighed. “Or Lex.” He closed his eyes. “I want to protect Lex but the way I am…” He smiled. “I have a long way to go before I’m protecting your father from the world he understands so well. I love you, Lysander and Kon. You’re my children. Lex is…” He met his daughter’s eyes. “Lex is easy to love but he’s not someone that can be tucked away somewhere.” He smiled. “Just like you, all of you are like Lex but you… the way you act and talk. It’s Lex. There is no stopping you when you want something. You go straight ahead and the world sorts itself out in your wake. It’s scary.”

“Be serious.” She had a light flush on her cheeks at his words and he knew why. Of all their children, Lena adored Lex the most.

“What’s scary is knowing that I had no idea what you were to me. My own child and I treated you as a stranger. I’ve changed you, taken you flying.” Clark said softly. “Helped pick you up when you were learning to walk. There are two sides to me and both were not enough. I want to move forward with you. With you and Lysander. With Lysander, Lex, Kon and you Lena. Sorry is not enough.” He shook his head. “Sorry will never be enough but I won’t let them come for you on my watch. To get to you they will have to deal with me. I picked a side.” Clark admitted. “I’m not on their side or neutral. Where you are is where I want to be.”

“Anyone can say anything. It’s proving it that gets them in trouble.” She bit her lip before she met his gaze. “You can’t erase the past but you can learn from it. I’m still not on board for the risk of the world knowing about us.” She pulled her goggles back down and turned her back on Clark. “But Daddy needs this, maybe we do too. Let’s see what you’re made of Papa. I’m a Luthor and we like hard proof.”

Clark smiled as he felt his body relax as Lena moved back to the cooler. Her back was straight and while she was ignoring him again. It was fine, the last time she had called him ‘Papa’ he had been a mindless Alpha moving on instinct and supressed wishes. This was a step in the right direction.

X

The car that eased up his driveway was expensive and familiar but it was not Lex. The person was just as welcomed as Lex. Clark leaned on his shovel as he smiled at the sound of two familiar heartbeats. One stayed in the car, the other came towards him. “Good afternoon Mr. Wayne.”

“Farm boy.” Bruce sounded amused as he stood next to Clark. “What a sight you make Clark.”

“I honestly thought you would have come here sooner.” Clark admitted. “Better late than never right?” He smiled as Bruce shook his head. “Something wrong?”

“Lex…” Bruce said softly. “I heard he came out here. Since your return I suspected but now I know.” He crossed his arms and stared across the fence to the fields. “Are Lysander and Lena yours or just one?”

“You have doubts?” Clark smiled before he sighed. “Look… Bruce.”

“Lex is very good at hiding things. Even from me, even from the Batman.” Bruce said softly. “Gut feelings mean nothing when you lack the proof and Lex was very good at keeping that out of my hands. He never left himself around me and he always kept the children at a distance.” He watched Clark before he looked up at the sky. “But I monitor everything Clark.”

“I gave Lex away.” Clark murmured. “I suspected it may be like that. Lex alone could hide anything but I wasn’t… stable.”

“You weren’t insane. Bruce’s tone was curt. “I know insane, you were feral. Not dangerous but you were relying on your instincts. Maybe a bit honest. You weren’t always able to go to Lex.”

“I know.” Clark said softly. “But I tried didn’t I? And when I couldn’t I fought hard.”

“Nothing lingered or remained. I didn’t fully understand.” Bruce said softly. “And then you were gone and Lex was… distant.” He met Clark’s gaze silently for a few moments. “And then you were back and Lex was willing to listen again… in part.”

“I have that effect on him.” Clark smiled before he sighed. “Lysander and Lena are both mine Bruce. Lex… all these years and we’re still wrapped up in each other. The biggest regrets I have were all about Lex. I can’t fight him anymore. I don’t want to; we have three children.” Clark said softly. “Lex’s always been different, I have a chance to make him mine.”

“Mating?” Bruce’s hand was warm on his shoulder. “Lex?” Clark eyed him only to see surprise on Bruce’s face and nothing else. “Have you told Lex?”

“It’s something that the feral me wanted for a long time.” He could feel in himself the times that Lex had hesitated under his fangs before pulling away. “Lex knows that I want him but I’m waiting. I won’t ask again until we have our family sorted out. Until I get my head clear. I was tired Bruce.” He admitted. “I was tired, I felt empty and everything I really wanted was out of my reach. I picked Lex a long time ago, I just had to set the story straight.”

“Lex won’t change, he has mellowed some. Eased in some places but Lex has seen too much done too much.” Bruce said softly. “For Kon’s sake and maybe the others he won’t cross certain lines but he is still Lex Luthor the King of Metropolis Clark. That won’t ever change. He’s fought too long and he has too many things to protect.”

“I know, I’ll help when I can but I won’t doubt Lex blindly. That’s what got him here in the first place. I should have… I let others change what I thought. I doubted Lex. I feared him. I couldn’t believe; now before I jump, I’ll ask and some things I’ll have to leave alone Bruce. Lex’s the parent to my children. They come first. Lex comes first now.”

“I think you should come first as well.” Bruce said softly. “But I didn’t come here just to poke fun at the farmboy. Some of the League caught wind of old Lionel projects. Lex has been dismantling them with a heavy hand.”

“Bruce.” Clark smiled. “What do you expect me to do about that? It’s Lionel. If Lex is tearing apart his things it has to be dangerous. Lex moves to his best interest. The betterment of not just our children but the city as well. Lex is looking towards the future.”

“And destroying the past while at it?” Bruce sighed. “I won’t ask you to stop or question him but you should be informed. You know Lex. When he has to-“

“So let’s make sure that he won’t have to. He has the children to protect and a company to nurture.” Clark shucked off his gloves and let them fall to the ground. “I’ll walk you back to the car Bruce. You going to let Dick drive you back?”

“I might as well.” Bruce eyed him for a few moments before he smiled. “You no longer seem larger than life. You are still Clark but that thing you’re looking for. I can see that you’re finding it. The farm is good for you. Lex as well.”

X

“And what brings this phone call today Clark?” Lex’s tone was a bit tense and Clark could guess why. Clark sighed before he let his head slowly rest on his kitchen table. He had been aching to hear Lex and the Lex he finally got to hear had his guard up and Clark could guess why.

“I really don’t care what back and forth you and Bruce have going.” Clark said dryly. “I was calling to invite you over in a few days because I wanted to spend some time with you in the field. Watching the stars.” He paused. “The old fashion way. Whatever dismantling you are doing I don’t care what they are or why. If you’re being so heavy handed the league wants to make noise then it must be a danger to you or the children.”

“Clark.” Lex tone was soft before he sighed. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. It was just- They’ve been at Kon so Kon’s gone to hide with his team and his Robins. So they came to me.” Lex finished dryly. “And they sent the worst people possible to poke at me.”

“They should just send Bruce always.” Clark admitted before he sighed. “Or at least Diana. You wouldn’t blow up Diana or drop her into a chute somewhere.”

“Don’t be too certain about that.” Lex snorted. “I still have my opinion about her participation in that Titan smackdown that the league did a few years ago.”

That. Clark remembered that along with his own participation. “Kon learnt how to control his heat vision.” He smiled. That got a snort from Lex. “We all behaved horribly. On all sides, not just the League. I’m glad that Nightwing showed up.”

“You’re lucky too.” Lex muttered. “But about this invitation to Smallville.” He teased. “At night? In Smallville Clark? Surely you recall that night-time is Smallville’s most dangerous time. Who will protect us?”

“Well I have a little in with a local hero.” It was hard to fight back his smile. “He’ll keep by your side the entire time Lex. And in case I run into some trouble I hear there is a pretty strong Omega that can hold his own. He’s saved my life a time or two.”

“Oh, is that so?” Clark could hear Lex’s smile over the phone. “Well if the case of our safety is taken care of, then I guess some star watching in Smallville can be arranged. What night are you looking at?”

X

“So you’re dating?” Kon’s easy question took Clark by surprise. “Kind of weird to ask if you two are dating after three kids but that’s how it looks.” Clark cleaned his hands for a few moments before he looked up at Kon.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kon looked so much like him. It was just that he had Lex’s eyes and Lex’s attitude sometimes. But to look at Kon at the table like this it made him smile. “We’re dating.” He admitted. “We’re old Kon but we always cared for each other.”

“Yeah.” Kon huffed slowly. “Lex told me; I get it you know. The whole Smallville thing and while I never got to meet your Dad.” He gave Clark a slow look. “I did know your Mom for a while. I get it. I always got it, both your sides but Lex…”

“Yeah.” Because Clark understood it. “Lex’s too nice for his own good. When it comes to me… Lex’s been nicer than I deserve.” He took a seat across from Kon. “From the very beginning, I was too young to see it but it’s always been us. Maybe if we had come a little later, things would have worked out.”

“You really think so?” Kon’s green eyes made Clark pause and think. He gave a small snort as he thought it over.

“When I think about it, when I think about us and back then? Maybe if I had known a little more.” Clark admitted. “If I had fought for us then or struggled to understand Lex but then if I had would I have what I have now?”

“Bitter former colleagues, the confusion of the world, a seriously upset ex-fiancé and two kids who don’t know what to do with you?” Kon shook his head.

“You know.” Clark murmured dryly. “I’ve been saving people for a long time. The fight started here and I branched out, my powers grew and so did my responsibility. It was always about helping others in the moment. Even then there were things I couldn’t do. I had to rely on Lex, adults around me, some things never got fixed.” His gaze slid to the window and he smiled. “If I had stayed with Lex then, would I have you, Lysander and Lena now? Even with all the fights and pain, Lex and I found our way back together.”

“And Dad got hurt for it.” Kon pointed out softly. “I won’t say Dad doesn’t have his moments. He likes danger. He likes his games Clark but he’s always cared about you. That year you were gone? The first week I thought I had lost two of my parents. He pulled himself together because Luthors always pull themselves together.”

“Lionel.” The name tasted bitter in Clark’s mouth. “I’m glad you never met him, that you never had to see him. He ruined Lex’s life. The trust issues he gave Lex.” Clark closed his eyes. “I could have stayed by his side longer and it would have been easier to figure things out if Lionel hadn’t been Lionel.”

“But he was Lionel. We can’t change what he did or what Lex did. I’m not stupid, I’ve seen things. I know how Lex thinks. Jason and Tim keep me well informed about what Dad’s done and what he would like to do if he could. Dad’s dangerous Clark but he won’t hurt anyone as long as he has the things he has now. Children, things to occupy his brain.” Kon reached for the pitcher of apple juice with a sigh. “Now he has you. He’s always wanted you.”

“I’ve missed him.” Clark admitted. “I missed my friend and now.” He smiled. “I want the rest of our lives together however we manage it. I’ve been thinking a lot. About Smallville, about Lex and about me. What I want from the world and my own powers. You know why I left the cape to you right?”

“Guiding the world to save itself right? Because I’m not about every lost kitty and fire right?” Kon smiled. “Of course you know about the foundation.” He rolled his eyes. “I want Metropolis to learn how to protect themselves. We can’t be there all the time. Humanity should protect humanity. When the big stuff happens I’m there.”

“And so will I.” Clark poured himself a glass before he refilled Kon’s. “That’s what I’m about now. Besides this is the time for you and Jason. Your generation have to shape and protect the new world. My time… we just held the wall up. stopped it from falling over. You guys, you’re fixing it.” He toasted Kon. “But as long as I’m here. I’ll prop you up when you need it.”

“You seriously sound like a Dad now.” Kon groaned before he smiled. “Never thought I would say that. It feels good.”

X

“I hadn’t expected you to take me out.” Clark said softly as he waited for Lex to finish buttoning up his suit. “We could have done this at the tower Lex.” Lex’s scent was so peaceful. It was hard to focus on anything else. It was difficult to not think about anything but Lex’s touch and his scent. So close, so tempting.

“We’re not going to Metropolis Clark.” Lex’s soft laugh went straight to Clark’s stomach. He watched Lex’s fixated expression as he adjusted Clark’s sleeves and his cuff links. He had no idea what the suit was all about but when Lex had turned up with it, Clark had not planned on telling him no. He was actually looking forward to whatever it was that Lex had planned. “You don’t feel like taking Smallville by storm?”

“It would be a certain blast from the past.” Clark laughed. “Is that the plan Lex? Because this is a little too fancy for Smallville. Anything you would have planned we would stand out.” He allowed Lex to push him back until his back was against the beam. “Not that I would mind standing out with you Lex.”

“Sweet lips.” Lex teased. “It’s a good thing you didn’t have these back then.” He moved to Clark’s tie and with a few moments he had it on and fixed. “You’re right about us standing out in Smallville. That’s why we have dinner reservation in Grandville. “ His eyes glittered in amusement. “Metropolis would call for too much attention so… next time.”

Clark’s heart leapt at the thought of a next time. “Dinner.” Clark smiled. “When I think about it. We never did that back then. We went to fairs. We had nights at the mansion there was the Talon but we never had dinner. Just the two of us.”

“The way Smallville was back then Clark.” Lex snorted. “We wouldn’t have gotten through one course before someone decided to rudely interrupt. Kidnap someone we knew or knowing how things usually went; tried to rob or kidnap me.”

“They had it out for Luthors back then.” Clark’s stomach soured as he thought about it. “But now that’s something different.” He took Lex’s hand as he looked him over. Lex always had the best suits. He had taken Clark’s breath away back then, now he completely fascinated him. “Still I’m looking forward to not having to ditch my date before the appetizers have been cleared.”

“That did happen a time or two didn’t it?” Lex laughed softly. “Even to your adult years. Superman knows no rest.”

“He does now.” Clark held Lex’s hands in his as he held his gaze. “He knows rest and peace now Lex.”

“Clark.” Lex soft whisper only warmed Clark further. Then Lex tilted his head. Just a bit and Clark had to break that gaze and blink at the roof instead. He had not brought it up, he had been fighting not to mention it but if that was on the table. All parts of him wanted that. Wanted everything that Lex wanted to offer. “Clark.” Lex’s soft squeezed made Clark force the heat from his eyes. He met Lex’s gaze before he smiled slowly. This man, honestly. “You chose peace. You chose to rest and you chose.” Lex’s gaze was a dark green that captured Clark. “You chose me.”

“And us.” Clark reassured him. “Our family. I chose our family Lex. I’ll always choose our family. Nothing could make me do otherwise. Our sons, our daughter and you. That’s what I need.” Clark glanced around the barn before he smiled. “Being back here, thinking over things… thinking about this town and us. Thinking about me.” Clark said softly. “My instincts knew me better than I would have thought.”

“Clark.” Lex closed his eyes before he sighed. “It was a part of you. It showed you your deepest desires. Not necessarily what was best for you. The world and your friends disagree for what is best for you.”

“I know that.” Clark admitted. “But I don’t care. I wanted you, I wanted you so much and I have you now. We were orbiting for years Lex. If we had that chance maybe-“ Clark cleared his throat. “Remember how you came here? The night of the dance and helped me get ready? I tanked my chances.” Clark laughed. “The way I always do but do you remember back then?”

“How could I forget?” Lex said softly. “I got to help you dress up if only for a moment.”

“I wished I could have gone somewhere that night with you.” Clark said softly before he brought Lex’s hands to his mouth. He kept his kiss slow as he held Lex’s gaze.

“Oh Clark.” Lex’s slow smile captured him. “What do you think tonight is all about? It’s not a dance but there’s a limo.” Clark’s laughter slipped out of him. “It’s late but we can redo those missed chances Clark.”

X

“Shit what do we tell the world?” Clark paused when he heard Lena’s voice. “We don’t need Dad getting slammed. It’s one thing when it’s unknown. It’s another when people know we’re full siblings. They are going to know that we’re metahumans!”

“Relax.” Lysander reassured his sister. He looked up when Clark entered the room. “Contingency plans are made for this purpose. We’ll be fine Lena. We’re Luthors. Already the first hurdle has been cleared. Kon’s the Superman that the world has accepted. Next we float the idea that we’re not fully human. Then and only then do we admit that we’re full siblings.”

“I will die before I join the league.” Lena snarled before she hopped onto the desk in the study. “I would rather die. I would burn it to the ground first. I’m not making some stupid costume and flying around. I refuse to join the league or even sit on their stupid council.”

“Who said anything about going that far?” Kon laughed from where he sat in the open window. “And the League’s annoying but it isn’t that bad… don’t make that face Lena. Not everyone is a douche or a total asshole. What about the people from Gotham.”

“I’m sorry but whose hand did Lysander have to slap away from our systems just last month?” Lena bit back. “You might like your Robins but that doesn’t mean the whole group isn’t dangerous. Daddy’s right to keep them away from us. They could expose us.”

“Which is why I’ve been keeping them away.” Kon groaned. “Look, you don’t have to join the league and put on a costume. I agree with that.” Kon glanced at Clark before he looked back at Lena and Lysander. “But the time will come that the League will have to ask you for help. Just as how they bargained and asked Dad for help. There is no way around that. Lena I know you would rather spit on the league than help them but the time will come that you’re the most knowledgeable person around. They will need your help when the earth is in danger.”

“Kon…” Lena’s voice changed. “No.”

“Even if it is not directly. Even if it is some sort of business arrangement.” Kon sighed. “We can’t shut ourselves away from the world. Metropolis is our city. It’s the home of the Luthors and to keep it we have to make sure there is an earth left.”

“No.” Lena groaned. “No no no no absolutely not!”

“You know I’m right.” Kon’s voice was gently as he offered his hand to Lena. “You know I am.”

“I hate it so much.” She grumbled before she slid off the desk. When Kon wrapped her up into a hug, Lysander came to Clark’s side.

“People are going to know we are yours soon.” Lysander smiled. “That’s not a bad thing in theory but it’s going to be hard on you. Those who know you have a secret identity will know about Lois. In the eyes of the world…well. Dad is an umated Omega. They know who Kon is but they will look at us… strangely.”

“I wish I could protect you from that.” Clark cupped his son’s face and stared into his eyes. “I wish I could take that away. If it becomes a big deal, I will speak on it. All they need to know is that you are my children. All of you are my children. If the league becomes a problem, I will confront them as well. I love all of you.” Clark said softly. “I’ve made mistakes and missed out on so much. I was a horrible parent up to this point.”

“Not really. You just weren’t here.” Lysander smiled. “When you were here you weren’t the best but we did love that version of you.”

“That… really isn’t any better.” Clark chuckled. “You deserved better. I should have known. I should have been there but I wasn’t. I can’t change the past but we can move forward together. to my last breath I will protect and defend you. You’re the best parts of me. You have Lex in you.” Clark said softly. “How could I not love and protect my children?”

“Were you like this back in Smallville?” Lysander laughed as he rubbed his cheek against Clark’s hand. He flashed red eyes at Clark before he laughed softly. “I think I understand why Dad just wasn’t interested in anyone else.”

“Dad likes quality and who has better quality than Kal here?” Kon lifted Lena and placed her on his shoulders. She snorted before she hung on. Kon crossed the distance between himself and Clark before he gave a laugh and let Lena slip off. “This is some strangeness that you can’t make up. This family is weird but it is what we have.” Kon smiled. “I’m glad to be here.”

“I’m glad Dad’s happy. He’s smiling… Metropolis feels nice.” Lysander said before he took Lena’s hand. “Lena.”

“If you keep your promise…As long as Dad is happy.” Lena met his gaze. “We put this family first. Dad’s all that we have. He sacrificed so much for us. All this time he’s kept us safe even when people would have done anything to bring him down. We might be your kids too but we’re Luthors.”

“I can’t take being a Luthor away from you or Lex. I don’t even want to. This is part of you.” Clark gently stroked his daughter’s hair; it was so soft. “Lex’s fine how he is and so are you. So are all of you. You’re perfect how you are. This is your era Lena, Lysander, Kon. This is your era, whatever you chose to do? I’ll support it with everything that I have.” He watched the smiles come across his children’s faces and his stomach felt content.

X

Even though that Kon had called it what it was; dating. Even with that, Clark highly doubted that his daughter would be happy to know what Clark got up to with her father. Even though this was entirely Lex’s fault. Clark did not mind waiting. He would wait as long as Lex wanted him to and even more.

The problem with that was while Clark was fine with waiting, now that they had sorted many things out. Lex did not want to wait at all. He touched Clark, ran his fingers over the gland in his neck. He would brush against him, let his eyes linger that just heated Clark’s blood.

Lex did not want to wait anymore, he already had Clark so that meant that everything that had been on hold. Everything that Clark had wanted to do when he was himself. Those were the things that he did with Lex now… just not all the way.

He loved Lex; he had always loved Lex but Clark was not stupid. They had three children, a talk; a proper talk was in order before they added at least another one. At least a talk or something.

It was hard to remember those sorts of things when Lex was being Lex… it was difficult enough back at the farm but it was so difficult to remember when in Lex’s office. Where everything smelt like Lex. When they kept their voices low and Lex would drink something light. It brought Clark back to the old days but things were different.

Lex would sit different places or sit across from him on the desk. Or on the arm of Clark’s chair. It was hard not to reach out. He always tried something, always ran his fingers over Lex’s legs over his arms until Lex slid into his lap.

Clark always pulled Lex into him when Lex got that close and from there it was harder not to kiss him than kiss him. Kiss him, scent him and drown in this thing that was just them.

Not exactly something at least their daughter would approve of but Clark was holding onto his chastity with frayed reigns. Not easy because this was Lex. Clark did not exactly want to hold back but giving in was not exactly the best idea either.

But every time he kissed Lex it got harder and harder to stop. His scent pulled at Clark, it tugged and wrapped around him. Their scents blended together so perfectly that by the time they pulled apart Clark was usually giddy.

Lex’s sigh when Clark fell back into the armchair tugged at his gut. He had let Lex straddle him, let him pull Clark into the drugging kisses but the one that had been supporting Lex’s waist had been Clark. “Whassit?” He mumbled as he felt Lex’s fingers along his jaw.

“It’s a pity your powers are so strong. Nothing can mark you. Scar you.” Lex’s eyes were a green flame as he watched Clark. “So beautiful, mine in so many ways but I can’t even leave kisses or scratches where others would see.”

Clark swallowed at that. “No one would see the scratches even if they could be left.” He pointed out. “Unless.” He teased. “You wanted to leave them down my neck and my face?” Lex’s fingers trailed along his neck and pressed against his glands. Clark swallowed at the heat that built up from the touch. “Lex.” He warned as Lex’s fingers went from pressing to stroking.

“Mine but at the same time.” Lex said softly as he leaned forward to nuzzle Clark. “At the same time Clark I feel this…” Lex’s next nuzzle made Clark’s breath hitch. “You’re mine. You’re finally mine and I can’t show the world.”

“I’d claim the kids publicly in a heartbeat. Whatever story you want to go with.” Clark whispered. “I’d be Kal-El forever by your side if you needed it Lex. If that’s what you want…”

“They are Kon’s siblings. Kal-El’s biological children. When the time comes…” Lex said softly. “The world will know but I’ve always loved Clark. The one I wanted.” He slid up and held Clark’s gaze in his. “Clark the one I’ve always wanted was you. Not Superman, not Kal-El and certainly not the Man of Steel. Just you… it’s always been you.”

“Can’t fix what happened.” Clark whispered before he bent his head and kissed Lex’s throat. So sensitive and pale. Not weak, never weak. Lex was anything but that. “But we can make it better. Make sure these things never happen again.”

“When the children are known as yours.” Lex whispered before he kissed Clark’s forehead softly. “Make sure that before the world I am yours as well.” Clark’s heart skipped in his chest before it pounded hard. “Clark.”

“Yes.” Clark whispered before he swallowed. “He would have never thought that Lex would be the one to- Lex? “Lex.” Clark swallowed when Lex kissed the sensitive side of his neck. “Lex?” His breath hitched when Lex lightly nibbled before he scrapped with his teeth. He knew Lex liked to lick there but that was usually when- “Lex.” Clark panted. “What are you doing?”

“Considering something.” Lex murmured when he pulled away. The look he gave Clark’s neck made his head light. It was so like Lex to be so possessive but when it came to Clark he liked that. The most amazing Omega in the world and he had chosen Clark.

X

“I’m going to charge you for staring farm boy.” Bruce lowered his pad and gave Clark a long look. “What are you doing? Besides being invasive.”

“Your shoulder.” Clark felt a bit uncomfortable putting a voice to his thoughts. He had been letting his thoughts get away from him. Since that last time with Lex, the longing in his voice and the silent promise. It had been hard to stay still. He had come back to the farm and put in a month amount of work in a single night.

Left him with nothing to do but flit around the farm but even that was good in its own way. Clark looked over Bruce again. He had not been expecting the other man to be a constant visitor but it seemed as much as he had missed Bruce, Bruce in his own way had missed him back.

Not that Bruce would ever open his mouth and say these things. Clark had been listening to Dick complain for years and he knew Bruce fairly well himself. Somethings Bruce could not say; his mouth would not move but somehow if you sat and thought about it you truly understood what he really meant. Only after Bruce pissed you off a few times.

“My shoulder…” Bruce said softly as he glanced at his left shoulder. Covered by his suit but Clark knew that Bruce understood what Clark was hinting at. “That interesting for you farmboy?” His smile changed into a sigh quickly. “I had a lot to make up for.” Bruce gently covered his upper shoulder even though it was hidden by his clothes. “It’s not normal but neither are we. I like knowing I have a home elsewhere; that he is home. While I’m not the best that there is, Dick is the best man I’ll ever know.” Bruce’s eyes brightened in a way that Clark was only now used to seeing. It was a good look. “I am my past. I am Batman but I’m also… his.” Bruce said softly. “No matter what the job or mission leads me to do. I’m always his _nest_.”

“Wasn’t asking for all of that.” Clark teased as he poured himself a glass of juice. He took a seat facing Bruce before he drank. He drained his glass and refilled it. “I want… I’m crazy about Lex Bruce.”

“Yes.” Bruce’s tone dropped to a dry one. “I can tell. Based on the actions you took when your subconscious took over Clark, we can all tell that you’re gone for Luthor.”

“Back then it was us but not really and he was always a step away even when we were so close-“ Clark cut himself off at Bruce’s interested look. “Nothing happened back then. No matter what people thought or that we joked around. We were friends, he was amazing but he was so much more. I liked being by his side Bruce. When it was the two of us it was a world complete.” Clark sighed as he acknowledged what he had been too young to notice. “But it was never the two of us really. It was us and the town’s eyes on Lex. Us and my parents. Us and my friends watching every word and touch. Now it’s actually us.”

“Lex loves you.” Bruce said softly. “Based on his actions he most likely always will. He carried two children for you Clark.” Bruce held his gaze before he took the pitcher orange juice from Clark. “Speaking frankly the most terrifying thing for the league would be a Lex Luthor with nothing more to lose. That would mean no you, no Kon-El and no children. The league… not you and I but the others knows that Lex is grey Clark. Some see him as black but Lex has never been black. Not yet.”

“We aren’t bargaining chips Bruce.” Clark hissed. “Lex-“

“I never said that you were I was stating facts.” Bruce interrupted. “Lex is who he is and he got the way that he is by being careful. He wouldn’t let the league use his children. It goes against everything that he is Clark. The league acknowledges that Kon-El and the other children keep Lex from going full black. They haven’t reached the point to understand that Lex understands what keeps him from the dark. He won’t let anyone control that.”

“And neither will I Bruce.” Clark said softly. “I finally- I finally get Lex. The real Lex. The Lex that’s my friend that wants me not the hero. He wants me not Superman. He didn’t crush on Kal or Superman. He liked the dumb farm kid who pulled him from the river who he cut down naked from a cornfield.”

Bruce gave one blink before he took a long sip. “I thought they left you in boxers.”

“I couldn’t tell my friends I was naked.” Clark rolled his eyes. “And it wasn’t as if they were going to say otherwise but…” He and Bruce exchanged a long look. “Yes Bruce. Naked.”

Bruce’s small snort was sort of annoying but Clark rolled his eyes and let it be. “You’re a dream come true for him Clark. No matter how things were, Lex would have never thought for a moment that he would get this. That he could get you.”

“He doesn’t get to send me to work at the planet looking all-“ Clark grinned. “Well you know.” He tapped the table before he smiled. “I guess there will always be some regrets. He would love to send me around you guys all… you know. Like him. His.”

“And you would like that.” Bruce said softly. Clark’s eyes went to Bruce’s shoulder and it took only a second so he could see the mark that lay under it. One saw marks on Omegas but on Alphas? Only scars, evidence of fights. Something like the bite that Dick had left… that was different.

It made Clark’s teeth ache when he thought about biting Lex. His Alpha self had wanted it. He still wanted it. If Lex were to offer Clark would sink his teeth deep in Lex’s neck but- Lex was Lex at the end of the day. What Clark wanted, what he loved about Lex was the strength he had as an Omega. He backed down for no one. He challenged everyone and stood on his own two feet no matter the opposition.

He had protected their children. Lex had foiled the league. It might not be common but Lex made Clark want to bow his head. Kneel for him. As badly as Lex wanted to mark him up and leave his mark Clark wanted the same. It was an ache in his soul.

“Everything Lex can give me.” Clark sighed. It’s what I want.”

X

“Lena.” Lex kept his easy smile as he waved to the reporters. “Remember to behave.” He said softly as he kept an eye on his daughter. “Lysander?”

“Wave to the Sheeple.” Lysander murmured under his breath. “Beautiful. Can’t Lena get her award and go? The longer we’re in the public eye so close to so many scandals the more people will notice.”

“Just behave.” Lex cautioned his children. “Spread a nice scent around. Smile nice and big and think how hard you’ll crush them if they overstep.” His children’s scents doubled in happiness. “Now let’s be good happy citizens for the people of Metropolis.” Lex purred as he watched the crowd.

His eyes caught the various reporters. Many from out of state, many from Gotham but he was sure that was more about how dangerous Gotham was rather than how important this was. He saw the Metropolis Star, the Metro Sun and of course… the daily planet. Lex could have let his gaze linger but he refused to do so.

Winners could gloat but at the current stage that things were, Lex could not spare a moment to play with old toys. It had been entertaining before, the open secret but things were different now.

“Good morning.” He spoke into the microphone. “I’m as pleased as any father can be when their children win an award.” Lex smiled as cameras flashed. “I may be a bit of a doting parent but even I can take my head from the clouds to acknowledge when my child has done something outstanding in her own right.” Lex let a few moments pass as he smiled. “Even better than her old man.” He teased and a ripple of laughter moved through the reporters. He ignored the few hard eyes in his direction and instead focused on getting through this little conference.

X

Kon’s scent was the thing that had made Lex seek him out. He had returned from Smallville fairly early. Clark had led him to his car and allowed Lex a final kiss. It had been fun to see his farm boy stumble back to the house flushed and not walking in a straight line. Adorable and amusing.

To come home to his son’s acid scent had not been pleasant. Lex knew what it was about. Kon had locked himself away in one of the soundproof offices but there were few places in Lex’s home that he could not easily access.

There had been a small hint of a conflict higher up from Lex’s report from his favourite Robin. It was nice to know that Lex had not lost his bribing touch. The door to the office slid open just in time for Lex to be hit with his son’s angry scent.

“You know how the saying is _This is a job for Superman_!” Kon barked into his communicator. “Well that was a fucking job for Superman! _I’m_ Superman and you didn’t call you didn’t communicate with me and the mission got fucked up! That was something I should have been called in on! What the actual fuck were you doing up there?”

“Kon-El don’t-“ The sound of Chloe’s voice made Lex see red. He gripped the door to keep himself steady. “Don’t yell at us! This situation is bad enough without you slinging the blame-“

“It’s your fault!” Kon barked. “It’s your fucking fault! I hope to god I’m on speaker because all of you need to hear about it! That was a job for Superman! That was job for Wonder Woman and you didn’t have Wonder Woman and you didn’t call me so guess what? Cassie’s injured! Three people are in intensive care and that town’s been-“ Kon growled. “Why didn’t you just call me on the communicator? That’s what you’re supposed to do!”

“You’re still new at this-“

“Stop lying.” Kon hissed. “Say it. Stop lying because I can hear you when you lie and if I was right there I would smell it. Say it!”

“You knew.” Chloe’s voice softened. “How can we… when you knew what-“

“What happens in my personal life or my parents personal life? It isn’t the league’s fucking business.” Kon snarled. “Work is work. Personal is personal. I don’t owe anyone in the league any information who I date, anything about my siblings or who my parents are with. What my parents decided to do? Their business. If you’re hurt Chloe? Suck it up and focus on saving people. Now the next time there is a job for Superman? I better get the call because Kal? He isn’t coming no matter how dangerous you let shit get. If it comes down to a Titans and Outsiders against the league; I’ll make certain.” Kon hissed. “That you lose your seat. Don’t test me, do your job as Watchtower and nothing else because if someone I care about gets hurt again? I’m breaking the league in half!” Kon hung up his communicator shakily before he swore.

“Kon.” Lex said softly. His son spun to face him and winced.

“Uh Dad…” Kon tossed the communicator towards the table. “Sorry.”

“I would.” Lex offered as he watched his son. “You just have to say so.”

“So would Lena if I complained.” Kon laughed. “Nah I got this… it’s just… Cassie almost- I know we- us never worked out but do you know- well yeah Clark but.” Kon hissed. “Cassie got hurt bad and that could have been avoided. Like… Dick didn’t go through this damn shit.” Kon hissed. “I swear they need to pull it together! The suit is mine! Clark isn’t going to come back unless it looks as though the world is going to end!” Kon closed his eyes tightly. “I’m so sick of; like I get it. Clark helped found the league but the guy retired. He put in tons of work!”

“This is about… their suspicions.” Lex leaned against the doorway. “They still have no proof.”

“We changed their certificates to say metahuman.” Kon scoffed. “Chloe found that out and she’s not stupid. She knows, Lois knows but they can’t say anything. No one can say anything.”

“And they should not.” Lex warned softly. “That’s our information and our alone. When the time comes your siblings will be introduced as the children of Kal-El. The three of you are the last.” Lex stressed. “Children of Krypton. The children of a planet you will never visit.”

“Spin away Dad.” Kon laughed. “But… don’t kill Chloe. I’m going to talk to Batman and Diana about this. If I have to create my own team and stick them next to hers I will. No powerplays allowed. I’m Superman but.” Kon tapped his chest with a laugh. “Still a Luthor though.”

X

Clark was disappointed; pissed and disappointed. He had not expected much from them but he had at least expected better than this. He had not heard the full story from Lex but this was Lex so he had not been expecting much on that end. It was a miracle that he had heard as much as he had.

When he had passed on the cape to Kon he had been proud of his son. Proud and protective, Kon would keep them safe. The city that Clark had helped protect for years. That was what he knew his son would do. He had not expected this, he had not seen this coming but at the same time he sort of did understand. Hence his disappointment.

“This.” Clark folded his arms as he stood in the entry way. “This is a mistake.” He had not bothered to change clothes. What was the sense in that? He was Clark now. To come as Kal-El to appear as Superman would send all of them the wrong message.

He knew Oliver and Chloe were hoping that he would come back. That he would renounce his retirement but Clark was done. Until the world really needed him, he was through. The job was a long hard one. The loneliness was real and the constant toil of his work had already cost him.

As things were, Clark was not going to lose his son. He was not going to lose his children and he was not even going to chance risking Lex. All of them had barked up the wrong tree and he was here to stop it. He had no idea how big this went but he knew he would not let them continue.

If he had to lock them all in here until this nonsense blew over Clark would do it. “You’re out of line.” Clark warned as he felt his eyes itch. He had to blink to control the urge to snarl. “I don’t know what you think Lex’s done but what you won’t do is storm his tower. That won’t end well and it will only hurt you in the end.”

“Kal.” Oliver made a face as he stood up. “You came? But in… you couldn’t change?”

“I am what I am.” Clark still had on his farm clothes. His jeans and his dirty gloves. “I gave up the cape. That title belongs to Kon now. Kon is Superman not me. When the time comes and the risk is too great I’ll be the one to help him. I’m supporting my son.” Clark said softly. “I’m supporting the father of my child.”

“Children.” Chloe’s eyes darted around the room before she stood. “Let’s stop playing games here. “Children.”

“Children.” Clark nodded. “I don’t know what you think Lex’s done but I can’t- I won’t let any of you go after him. If that sets me firmly against the league?” Clark slowly entered the room before he closed the door behind himself. then he sealed it. “So be it but nobody lays a hand on Lex. Especially when the league has a habit of confronting him half-cocked on little to no evidence.”

“You don’t even know what he’s done?” Oliver hissed. “Kal… this is serious. Luthor’s been sabotaging in secret! Undermining the league in the press all for his own-“

“The league has been sabotaging itself and I’ve seen it. I heard what you did. You didn’t call Kon and Diana’s protégé got hurt.” Clark hissed. “This has gone too far. Even if you don’t agree I’m not taking up the cape again. The next time I put on that cape? It’s because I’m going out to fight for the last time.” Clark hissed. “I’ll never let my child go before me. That’s the only way I’ll take the cape again so leave Kon be. Let him take over. He’s ready. Leave Lex alone… leave us alone.” He felt his eyes change. “I don’t want to destroy what I’ve built.”

X

He reminded Lex of Clark sometimes. That bright light inside of himself and that need to help people. He was like Lex too the way that he was willing to do whatever for friends. That part of Lex that he had sworn Smallville had choked out of him.

As it was, Lex was terrified for his son while he was proud of him. He had checked up on Cassie; she and Kon had ended on their own terms and unlike Lex and Clark, Kon could be friends with the majority of his exes.

The girl was not weak, she was under Diana. She was not weak but she had been unprepared and overwhelmed. She should have never been there alone. That she was alive was a miracle in itself. Lex’s help was unwanted he knew that but he had given it anyway.

While the question at the back of his mind was What would Clark do now? Lex just could not focus on that. He could not allow himself to think about any of that for many reasons but the main reason simply lay in the fact that he was watching his son put his life on the line for Metropolis. He was so much like Clark that it made Lex’s teeth ache and his stomach clench.

But unlike Clark, Kon rarely fought alone. Clark was not always alone but the majority of the time he was. Not Kon, not their son and Lex was so grateful for that. Kon’s little friends, his little Robins they were constantly underfoot. Always lending a hand, always willing to help.

They were better than their predecessors by far. They made Lex feel relieved. He knew he could relax when he saw them. He felt better when he saw them at work.

He swallowed when he watched on the screens in his office. To see Kon shake off blows and get knocked around. It reminded him of Clark and losing him not too long before. The difference was that his son was not alone.

He watched Flash and Red Hood tug Kon to his feet on the screen. He watched Kon take to the sky the cape fluttering around him. Lex swallowed as he felt tears in his eyes as his son soared up high. He watched his son face his enemy once more and Lex’s heart tightened.

He was worried but honestly; he was not afraid. For many reasons but the biggest one would have to be that he knew his son. He knew his strengths so even though this enemy was far more annoying and fiercer than the Titans usual fare. Lex knew that Kon had it handled. Because even though the League deserved everything Lex did to them, Kon was not alone.

He had his friends he had his family, he had Lex. Lex released a shaky breath when Kon knocked the beast flat and they did not get up. he felt his heart warm as Kon looked around and all that could be heard were cheers. Kon was fine, he was not alone. He had friends, he had family and he had the support of the city. This was their Superman now and they were proud of him. Lex loved that.

X

“You’ll never be pure white Lex.” Clark’s voice actually surprised him. Lex looked away from where he had been gazing at one of his newest paintings. No snick of a lock, no signal that Clark had come in. Mercy would not be pleased. “You’ll never be the spotless white the league wants you to be but that’s fine with me.”

“Why is that Clark?” His smooth untouchable skin bothered Lex so much. That was until he got to touch what was his. No one would have him; he had come to Lex and he would stay with him.

“Because some things need to be done.” Clark said softly as he reached his hand out. He pulled Lex to him until he could tuck his head into Lex’s chest. “Your shades of grey, your tones of black. I get the why of it Lex. I’m not going to run.”

“You have before and for far less.” Lex admitted as he stroked Clark’s hair. He had always loved it but now he could touch it as he pleased.

“Not now. Now I get the why Lex. I understand.” Clark sighed. “To protect our children properly we have to do whatever it takes. You’ll do whatever it takes to protect them and yourself.”

“Just as I always have.” Lex pulled out of Clark’s arms with a sigh before he looked back at him. “I assumed the league would come here to have my head.” Chloe at least. Lex had wanted her to come or be on her own. Just long enough for Lex to properly get her properly. He knew what the attempted isolation was really about.

“I won’t let them Lex.” Clark said softly. “Even though they know I don’t care. No one comes for you. No one comes after you. No one attacks you. I’ll rip the league apart first. It’s not as if I don’t understand but we’ve come so far. I’m not losing you over you rightfully protecting our children. Over you seeking the path to the future. You don’t follow all the rules.” Clark said softly. “But you try… that’s enough.”

“A company as big as mine. Many things can fly under the radar. I won’t see everything.” Lex said softly. “I try.” Because he really did try to keep an eye on things. “But the things that really matter will always be our children Clark. The children and us.”

“And your health.” Clark said softly. “Don’t let that slide Lex.” A gently reminder that even though Lex had not said anything Clark knew about the respawn project. Bruce must have said something but there was no anger, no blustering and no demands. Years, it had taken them years but Clark finally understood.

“If there is anything you want to know.” Lex met Clark’s eyes before he continued. “Just ask. I’ll decide whether to answer or not.” With this Clark however. Lex most likely was going to answer.

X

“I want a photo.” Lysander said softly. “A family photo.” Clark paused where he was in the kitchen. So far his children had not ventured out to Smallvillle. Kon had but that was different, he used to be in Smallville. Lex used to live here and he and Clark had history so that was vastly different. Clark didn’t know why it was just different.

Having his son in his kitchen. The son that he had created with Lex was just different. It made him wish that his parents could be at the table too. It made him wish that his mom could see her grandchildren. At the same time, it made him dread it slightly.

He and Lex had been talking about their past and his parents for a while now and the thing that he would never get over was how he had missed his mother’s subtle disapproval. He could look back and see it now but back then his Dad’s had been the real one he had seen.

They really had been worried about Lex but Clark had been unable to see it. Clark had made his own mistakes. Things that he regretted and would always regret but when it came down to it, he had loved his parents. He was just sorry they couldn’t manage to see what Clark would have given them with Lex.

The one that loved him for him was Lex. Lex could handle him; he had accepted him and it was still crazy how to this day that spark was still there. It had begun in Smallville the story of their destiny. They would always be tied together and that would never change.

Lex made his teeth ache. He had given him acceptance and freedom. He had given him children that Clark loved more than his own life. He would do anything for them.

“A family photo.” Clark said softly. “I would like that.” He would like to put it up in the house. “All of us in a photo our family.” He said softly. “That’s what we need.” The unifying of their family. “But that’s strange evidence to be having around Lysander.”

“I can convince Lena to do it.” His son laughed before he looked around the house. “We’re part of your life and you’re part of ours. It would be nice to have some proof. We have the Luthor family photos. Private and PR. I’d like you in something that isn’t us snapping a quick picture.”

“I’d actually like that too.” Be something of theirs. Something with him and Lex. Something that they had built together. He wanted his family with him in all things and he wanted photo proof of the evidence of the family that he had. His parents might not agree. They certainly would not have liked where things had gone but Clark loved his family.

X

“Three, two, one. Pose.” The photographer murmured before there were a series of snaps. Lex smiled as Clark kept his hand on his waist. Kon, Lysander and Lena were around them. Kon stood between Lex and Clark. Just a little in front and he had his hands on Lena and Lysander’s shoulders.

“That’s a wrap.” Kon laughed before he looked back. “Or should we shuffle around a bit? I want one where Dad’s in the middle.”

“I want one with Dad in the middle too.” Lena laughed before she reached back. Lex was subjected to the laughter of his children as they pulled and pushed at him until he was in the centre. Clark remained next to him but he shifted back a bit before he tilted Lex’s head back.

“Clark?” He asked softly but he only saw soft love in his eyes. “Clark?”

“You’re the centre of this family.” Clark said softly before he kissed Lex’s cheek, then he kissed Lex’s forehead. “It’s the right way. It’s how it should be us around you.”

“Always saying the sweetest of things.” Lex rocked back against Clark before he swept Lena and Lysander closer to him. “The centre.” He would have never thought that he would have been the centre of a family unit. Not one that cared about him anyway. This was a long way away from the family structure he had grown up with. He had children that loved him and if things kept going in this direction, he would have a mate as well.

Life was simply perfect right now. “Just the truth.” Clark’s hand grazed Lex’s gland before he took Lex’s hand in his and kissed it. Lex gave a soft laugh as Clark dragged his hand up to his neck. His breath hitched when Clark used his hand to stroke the back of Clark’s neck right over his gland.

“Oh Clark.” Lex whispered before he stroked Clark’s glands softly. His longing was for those scent glands. He wanted Clark so much and he was finally his.

“Let’s keep this Pg-13 you guys can do something else later.” Kon cleared his throat. “Come on Dads.”

“Gross.” Lena muttered before she shook her head and sneezed. “Behave for at least five minutes you two.”

“Let’s do this picture already. I want something in my wallet.” Lysander laughed. “So shall we? Three two-“

“I’m not ready!” Kon objected. “Lena your hair.” He reached past Lex to smooth Lena’s hair but it only made it worse. Lex snorted before he stopped his son with his own soft stroking to Lena’s hair. The hair settled itself.

“Right.” Clark laughed before he let Lex’s other hand free. “So the picture right? I think we’re ready.” He smiled at Lex. “So three, two one- cheese!” A series of flashes before a quick pause. Lex took that time to look away from the camera and smile at Clark. They had experienced so many hardships; they had been alone for so long. Misunderstood for so long but finally they were surrounded by family.

X

“You truly have no plans on returning.” Clark said nothing as he stood at the entrance of his farm. Diana sent him an apologetic look that spoke volumes. She and Bruce had not wanted this but she had come because she feared what others would say. “You chose your family?”

“I chose to give the next generation a chance. With me here to give him advice and guide him Kon-El gets what I never had. I winged this.” Clark placed his hands on his hips as he looked down the farm road. “This was where it begun for me. I landed here I was raised here. I _met Lex_ here.” He stressed softly. “I started my journey in this little town. Doesn’t that mean something to anyone but me? I was a kid when I started running around trying to help. I couldn’t stop Kon-El from doing the same but I made sure he had it better.”

“You could be helping him now by staying as Superman.” Chloe crossed her arms before she lowered her head. “He’s strong but do you really think that he’s ready Kal?”

“He’s ready. He’s been ready to be Superman he just took his time to get there. When I was gone, he was there to fill the shoes. Now I’m back he has me to rely on and he doesn’t have to worry about sacrifices because if the day comes and it’s a job that even Superman can’t come back from.” Clark raised his chin as he looked around him. “That’s when I’ll return. Right now, he needs me as a father and a voice of reason. Someone around to understand the shoes he is currently filling. He doesn’t have to be me. He has to be Superman and already he’s done better than I ever could.”

“And Luthor?” Oliver met his gaze. “You won’t listen when it comes to him anymore.”

“I listen to Lex.” Clark smiled. “I should have- so many things would have never gotten blown out of proportion if I had just taken the time to listen to Lex.” He admitted. “I won’t act first and ask him afterwards. Lex isn’t a normal civilian. He’s never been a normal civilian and he never will be. He doesn’t have to work with the league. He just chose to do so.”

“You’ve changed Kal.” Chloe’s look only made Clark shrug at her. “Have you even spoken to Lois since? You quit everything. Threw away everything and this is what you want to do now?”

“It’s healing.” Clark said softly. “And that this you’re speaking of is my family Watchtower. Respect that or we will have an issue. You have a problem with Lex you better bring it up with my son or me first. You go in first and ask questions later Kon-El or I will not be pleased.” He had walked away from a bland lonely life to one of colour. He kept thinking of the picture he had on his mantle. All of them. His three children, himself and Lex. That was what he had left everything for. He was thankful.

X

“I had the most interesting visit from Diana today.” Lex murmured as he walked around the back of Clark’s chair. His hand slowly stroked over his nape before Lex leaned over him and slid his hands down his chest. “The league complained to you again? This time for Kon?”

“They have a problem with Kon having the cape. He can’t be Superboy.” Clark closed his eyes. “It was time for him to put that aside. Either he stepped away from the smaller groups or he stepped away entirely. At his age I was facing-“

“Kon won’t ever have to face what you faced.” Lex said softly. “He’s not alone. He has his friends and they are a lot better than any other friends than we had back then.” That made Clark’s heart pang a bit even as he accepted Lex’s words as truth. Because truth it was. Kon’s units were better than any help Clark had up until the league got founded. Even for some bits it was better than anything Clark had put up with.

“He’s not alone.” Clark closed his eyes before he smiled. “And neither are we.” He rubbed his neck against Lex’s palm until Lex gave a soft laugh. “I don’t hear Lena and Lysander here in the building.”

“They’ve gone to do work.” Lex murmured softly. “Don’t worry about it Clark.”

“Does this have to do with their companies and the little Luthor war I see them getting ready for?” The soft touches against his neck gland made him a little woozy. Lex’s scent was being rubbed on him and Clark liked being covered in it.

“Don’t worry about that too much.” Lex’s delighted laugh would have made Clark concerned but the way Lex nuzzled him dragged all thoughts of that away. “That’s something that won’t be necessary for quite some time. Luthors like the long game Clark. Long memories.”

“The long game.” Clark mused before he tugged at Lex until he could drag him into his lap. “Is that how it is Lex?” He murmured into Lex’s neck. The scent made his teeth ache. He had to fight back the urge before his fangs dropped. Instead he lightly scented Lex until the other man sighed. “Will you let them win?”

“They have to earn a win Clark. Even from me. I’d give them everything that they wanted but what they want most of all is to earn it. All of our children want to carve out places for themselves. It’s what makes them Luthors.” Lex kissed his chin before he ducked his head and licked softly over Clark’s scent gland. It took everything in Clark to remain still. “It should be fun in a few years to see where they stand.”

“You would find it funny.” Clark captured one of Lex’s hands before he kissed his fingertips. Then he brought the fingers to his scent gland and pressed. Lex’s breath hitched and his scent changed. It was just perfect.

X

“Of course it’s here.” Lex said softly as Clark led him to the window. “So many nights we were in this barn. So many days as well.” He tilted his head as he smiled. “Not that anything happened back then.”

“But that didn’t stop people from assuming so.” Clark grinned as he pulled Lex to him. “Lex.” He said softly. “This is where it began.”

“Technically it’s the field or the river.” Lex corrected before he cupped Clark’s face. “But that isn’t what you mean. You mean this place. This town is where our connection began.”

“It’s where I want to further our relationship.” Clark cleared his throat before he pulled out of Lex’s arms. “I-I don’t care what people have to say Lex. I know how I feel.” He said softly. “I know what I feel about you and our children. I know what I want and I know what people might think.” He smiled. “I don’t care. I want them to think-“ He unbuttoned his shirt until he was able to take it off. “I want them to know I belong to Lex Luthor in every way possible.” His hand moved to his throat before he smiled at Lex. “Lex… I want forever with you. I want you to be mine but I need to be yours.”

Lex was rooted where he stood. He felt tears in his eyes as he watched Clark before him. “Clark.” He whispered before he stepped closer. “I can’t go through that again.” He warned and Clark nodded. “I can’t lose you again.” His hand moved to Clark’s neck before he brushed the scent glands. “You know I’ve toyed for years with being yours.”

“You always said no.” Clark dismissed. “I didn’t like it but you always said no. I always wanted to make you mine but I need to be yours.” His skin was hot and the feel out it tempted Lex’s teeth. He ached to bite and claim. “Do it where everyone can see.”

“You really chose us.” Lex said softly as he leaned up. he got an amused huff from Clark and he smiled against Clark’s skin. “Can you blame me for doubting?”

“Yes.” Clark teased before his hand cupped the back of Lex’s neck. “Lex. We’re here. There’s no one to get in the way or stop us. No one to pull us apart. We have three beautiful intelligent children.” He whispered. “Nothing will affect our family again. We’ll protect them with everything that we have. I want to show the world who claimed my heart from the start.” He whispered.

“Make an honest man out of the Alpha who gave me three children?” Lex laughed before he scrapped his teeth over Clark’s gland. “How you tease me Clark.” He had wanted Clark to belong to him for years. Only now, finally did he have the chance and it was going to be everything. “I’ve always loved you Clark.” He whispered before he let his Omega senses take over as his fangs lengthened and he bit down hard. He felt the shock go through them _both._

X

“What on earth will we tell the world.” Lex murmured as he rubbed his mark. He could feel Clark, an awareness at the back of his mind. It was actually pleasant.

“Hm?” Clark murmured before he nuzzled Lex’s neck. Lex reached back to stroke the mark he had put on Clark’s neck. He stroked until his mate shivered behind him and he smiled. “We tell them to leave us alone. We deserve some peace.” Clark said softly as he hugged Lex tightly. “I feel like we’ll be figuring stuff out for the rest of our lives.”

“Absolutely nothing wrong with that. Keeps things interesting.” Lex smiled up at the roof of the barn as he felt his body relax from Clark’s scent. “But I like the idea. Leave us alone.” He had to roll carefully before he slid off the couch. Clark held him as Lex snuggled into his. Two grown men on such a couch but- this was the perfect spot. “Took us a long time to get here Clark.”

“It was both our faults but I guess there truly is no bucking destiny.” Clark kissed the top of Lex’s head softly. “I love you Lex.”

“I’ve always loved you Clark.” Lex whispered back before he kissed Clark’s throat. His lips brushed the mark his teeth made and the feeling that he had for so long faded away. Clark was finally his in all ways.


End file.
